Everlasting Story
by Ryuuen Star
Summary: Sakura hears of a legend about a hero and heroine who fought to save the world. Now they're reincarnated, and replaying history! R&R!
1. The Legend

Hihi! My very first fanfic! Actually, I tried before, but I think I accidentally deleted it. Poor me. Oh well. It's not that sad since I thought it really sucked. So this is kind of like my second fanfic. This story is based on the Fushigi Yuugi song, Everlasting Story, by Akemi Satou. (Yeah, I really don't know why I chose a Fushigi Yuugi song and doing a Card Captor Sakura ficcy.)  
  
( )=Me talking!  
  
" "=Character talking  
  
' '=Character thinking  
  
* *=Different scene  
  
Summary: Sakura one day met a strange boy who claims she has magic. Intrigued, Sakura hears of a legend that when the books switch places, everything goes wrong. It came true, and now Sakura must journey with a mysterious so-called friend to find The One, the only person who can fix everything, before the earth comes to an end. (Aaah! Gomen!! I know I really suck at summaries!)  
  
  
  
Everlasting Story  
  
  
  
Chapter 1. The Legend  
  
  
  
"See you tomorrow Sakura!"  
  
"Yeah, you too. Ja ne!  
  
Sakura waved bye to her best friend, Tomoyo Daidoujiu. Sakura was a 17-year- old girl in high school. Her favourite subject was P.E. and her least favourite was math. She had just stepped out of a tiring day of school. Tomoyo had to leave early today, to see her sick mom. Sakura would've gone with her to see her, but she had a call from her father telling her to hurry home from school today.  
  
  
  
'I wonder what it is.' Sakura thought.  
  
Curious, she hurried home at a fast pace.  
  
Sakura walked in her house, slamming her bag on the kitchen table. She spotted Touya, her older brother, eating a large plate of cake.  
  
"Where's dad?" Sakura asked. Touya looked up.  
  
"And a hello to you, too." He answered. "In the basement, kaijuu."  
  
Sakura steamed with anger. 'This has got to wear off some day' she thought. But today, she let it off, and stomped off to the study room.  
  
"Konnichiwa!" Sakura exclaimed kissing her dad on the cheek.  
  
"Hello, Sakura," Mr. Kinomoto answered.  
  
"So, what do I have to see you for?"  
  
"Well," he said walking over to one of his bookshelves. "I wonder if you know what this is."  
  
Sakura walked over and peered at a thick green book with a dragon and crystal on it.  
  
"Whoa." Sakura murmured under her breath. There was something very weird and mysterious about it that made Sakura shiver. She touched the cover and was suddenly surrounded by green light. Then, there was an explosion and she shot back and landed on her bottom, as if an invisible force was pushing her. As soon as she was about 1 metre away, the book turned to normal. Dazed she stood up. Trying to keep her balance, she walked over to her father.  
  
"I'm going to go get something to eat now," she said and walked out of the room, forgetting everything that just happened.  
  
Fujitaka meanwhile noticed everything that happened and frowned.  
  
"Eriol, you can come out now," he said.  
  
Eriol Hiiragazawa appeared from the shadows of the other bookshelves and smiled. "She is magical, yet she is not The One."  
  
  
  
A boy is standing on a hill, alone. It is all dark and only the boy and the hill are clear. The darkness seems to dim and little houses are visible along the horizon. The boy with his eyes closed, looks up. There's a strange green glow around him and suddenly something explodes. In the sky, the stars come out, the houses turn their lights on and the street below is busy again. The stars seem to get closer and closer, and even more blinding. All the lights are blinding. Another explosion. Blinding light.  
  
Sakura woke up with a start. 'What was that?' she thought. Cold sweat was running down her forehead. She looked around her familiar bedroom and with a heavy sigh closed her eyes again.  
  
With her eyes closed, she started to remember every detail that happened in her strange dream. There was something about that boy that made Sakura shiver. He seemed familiar, yet a total stranger!  
  
'They're not anything like my normal dreams,' she thought. 'What does it mean?'  
  
She tried to get back to sleep but couldn't. Giving up, she looked over at her clock. 6:30. She usually woke up at 7:30 but was supposed to wake up at 7:00.  
  
'Oh well' she thought. 'I'll go make a surprise breakfast for dad and Touya.'  
  
That's when she finally remembered the book. 'What was that book?' she thought. 'Does it have anything to do with my dream?'  
  
"I'll ask dad about it at breakfast," she said aloud to herself.  
  
"Morning!" Sakura called cheerfully to her dad as Fujitaka walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Ohayo," he answered surprised. "Getting up early now, Sakura?"  
  
Sakura shook her head. "I just thought I'd cook something for the family."  
  
Fujitaka nodded. "Thank you," he said as she put his plate down in front of him.  
  
Sakura put Touya's plate down on the table and took hers to sit beside her dad. "Dad, what was that green book in the basement yesterday?" Fujitaka looked startled at the question and was about to reply when Touya came bursting into the room  
  
"What's this? My very own bakemono up at 8:00?" he exclaimed, smirking as he sat down and started to eat. "So what's the special occasion, my kaijuu?"  
  
Sakura's face turned red with anger. "Oni-chan!" she practically yelled. Touya stifled a laugh as he poured himself a mug of coffee.  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
"Yeah, dad."  
  
"Come home right after school again, please."  
  
"Hai."  
  
After school, Sakura began the walk home. Along the way, she spotted a boy with amber eyes and chestnut hair staring strangely at her. She shivered and tried to pretend she didn't see him.  
  
'Wait a minute,' she thought. 'He looks just like.'  
  
"Sakura-chan!"  
  
Sakura jumped and let out a little yelp. She quickly turned around and saw her friends. Tomoyo, Rika, Chiharu, and Naoko.  
  
"H-hello," Sakura said.  
  
Sakura's friends all started talking excitedly about some soap opera they all saw last night. Sakura quickly turned her gaze back to the boy, but he wasn't there. 'Strange.' she thought, but decided to ignore it.  
  
"I'm home!" Sakura yelled.  
  
"Quiet down, Onee-chan."  
  
Sakura sighed with relief. "Sure thing, chibi kaijuu."  
  
Touya looked up with a glint of surprise in his eyes, which quickly turned to playful anger. He put his book down and started towards Sakura who giggled and squealed as she ran to her dad who was waiting by the basement door.  
  
"Dad! Help me get her!" Touya shouted trying to reach for Sakura who was hiding behind Mr. Kinomoto.  
  
Fujitaka sighed. 'I'm getting too old for this' he thought but then smiled. He grabbed Sakura and lifted her up. Sakura screamed and giggled as he tickled her.  
  
"Go, dad!" Touya cheered and joined in, in the tickling.  
  
Sakura screamed and giggled more.  
  
"Ok, ok! I give up!" she said in between laughter.  
  
Fujitaka and Touya laughed while Sakura rubbed her sore jaw from laughing too much. (Ok, I know that little fight was very strange)  
  
After a while, Touya went back to reading and Fujitaka asked Sakura to come into the basement again.  
  
"Sakura." Fujitaka began.  
  
"Matte."  
  
Sakura shrieked. Coming from the shadows was a boy with blue hair, piercing blue eyes and wearing a black shirt and black jeans. (Really, he's a kid ya know and I thought a cloak would be too much for the personality of Eriol in this fic.)  
  
"W-what are you doing here?" Sakura asked.  
  
"It's alright Sakura." Fujitaka said. "He. he's a friend."  
  
Eriol walked over and to the green book that was sitting on a table in a glass cube for protection and lifted it up. "You see, Sakura. It's time to realize that you have magic," he said. Sakura gasped.  
  
Eriol continued. "And, you were destined to capture the Clow cards."  
  
Sakura looked at him as if he were crazy. "Clow cards???!!!"  
  
Eriol glared at her. "Don't interrupt!"  
  
Sakura not knowing what to do nodded.  
  
"But, something went wrong in the past. The Clow cards were not set free. Instead of the normal Clow book, there is this book instead." He patted the glass cube containing the book. "Something is very wrong and it is up to you to figure it out." (Yeah, yeah I know that's gay)  
  
"Me?! I don't even know anything about the Cow cards or Clown cards or whatever!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"First of all, it's Clow cards. Second, that doesn't matter. You have magic, you can sense it," Eriol said.  
  
"But, don't you have magic too?" Sakura asked. "And, what's my dad have to do with it?"  
  
Everybody's attention turned towards Fujitaka who was watching the conversation with interest.  
  
"What?"  
  
Then, everybody started yelling.  
  
"You can't make me-" "You have to-" "What??!!!!"  
  
"Hey!" boomed a voice. It was Touya who was coming down the stairs to see what the commotion was. "What's going on in here?"  
  
Fujitaka quickly shoved Eriol back into the shadows of the bookshelves.  
  
"N-nothing, Oni-chan," said Sakura putting on a big fake smile. "Why don't you go back upstairs and. cook dinner?"  
  
"But, it's dad's turn, and what's all the commotion about??" Touya replied angrily.  
  
Then, the phone rang.  
  
"I'll get it!" Sakura called quickly, climbing up the stairs. A moment later, Sakura shouted, "Touya! It's Yukito!"  
  
  
  
The boy is standing on the hill again. This time there is a thick red book lying on the ground near him. He slowly walks closer and lifts it up. He is instantly surrounded by red light and is shot back. He looks at it confused and sticks his arm out at the direction of the book. He glows green and the book is lifted slightly but then is surrounded by red light again and blasts the boy further away from it. The boy looks dazed by the attack and slowly looks at the sky and closes his eyes. He's surrounded by green light and there's an explosion. Suddenly everything is clear. The houses, the stars, the busy street. The light is blinding.  
  
Sakura opened here eyes and sat up. 'Argh! Not that stupid dream again!' she thought as her cold sweat ran down the side of her head. 'I'll have to tell Eriol about it.' She lay her head back down on her pillow and glanced at the clock. 6:45. Sakura noticed that the dreams were getting longer.  
  
'Ugh, I have cheerleading practice today,' Sakura remembered getting out of bed. She was the captain of the cheerleading squad and couldn't afford to miss a practice. She didn't dislike cheerleading, but she just wished it could be later.  
  
  
  
"I'm back!" Sakura called.  
  
There didn't seem to be anyone home. She walked into the kitchen and fixed herself a snack. Just then, Eriol walked into the room.  
  
"Hey, Sakura," he said.  
  
"Hey, Eriol," she replied. "Do you want something to eat?"  
  
Eriol nodded.  
  
As Sakura made Eriol's snack he talked about himself.  
  
"I'm Eriol Hiiragazawa. Your dad and I are friends. I don't go to school so I stay home and practice my magic. I don't have any parents. I live in a mansion in England with my guardians Nakuru, and Spinel," he said.  
  
Sakura placed his plate in front of him. "How did you and my dad become friends?" she asked.  
  
"I sensed strong magic coming from here and your dad was very understanding of my situation. As if we had a special bond."  
  
"So how am I supposed to figure whatever out?"  
  
"There's a legend saying, that one day, the books will mysteriously disappear in each other's places, the stars will rain down on the earth, and disaster will come. Only The One can fix everything, so you're to journey to see him."  
  
"So, am I going by myself?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Iie, you're going with Syaoran Li."  
  
As Eriol said that, the door opened. There, was a boy about Sakura's age with chestnut hair and amber eyes, wearing an oversized green t-shirt and baggy blue jeans. He was carrying a bulging bag on his shoulder.  
  
"This is Syaoran Li. Syaoran this is Sakura Kinomoto," Eriol introduced.  
  
"Hi!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
Syaoran mumbled something in reply, dumped the bag down and was about to go to the basement, when Sakura said, "Do you want anything to eat?"  
  
Syaoran stopped at that and turned around. "Sure," he said.  
  
Sakura stood up again and made a snack for Syaoran. "So, where are you all coming from?" Sakura asked as she placed the plate in front of him.  
  
"Akihabara," Eriol replied. (Teehee! From Digi Charat! Couldn't think of anything else!)  
  
"Where's that?"  
  
"It's another world where The One lives. I want to go back home myself," Syaoran replied for Eriol.  
  
"Syaoran, we came here for a reason you know." Eriol said.  
  
"I don't see what the point of coming for- what do you call her - the "Mistress of Clow". I can do it myself!" Syaoran replied stubbornly.  
  
Eriol sighed. "Whatever. You'll have to go with her anyways. We're already on Earth."  
  
Syaoran glared at Sakura.  
  
"Hehe." Sakura laughed uneasily.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So that's my first chapter! I hope you like it and please review! Personally, I don't think it's that good. Well, we'll just wait and see!  
  
-Ryuuen Star*- 


	2. Preparations and Goodbye

Hey! I'm back here with chapter 2 of Everlasting Story. Enjoy! Oh and thankies sooooooo much to Pink Cherry Blossom who was the first one to review!!!! Whee! I'm so happy!  
  
()=Me talking  
  
  
  
""=Character talking  
  
''=Character thinking  
  
  
  
  
  
Everlasting Story  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2. Preparations and Good-bye  
  
  
  
Sakura looked at her room. She had hardly packed anything for the trip. Just one change of clothing and a photo album to remind her of home in case she got lonely. She placed her things in her bag and sighed. She would really miss this house. Where she grew up in, where she played, where she did everything! Now she would be leaving to a totally different world. Syaoran and Eriol would have a magic "transporter" so the walk to their palace would only take a day or two. She still couldn't believe she was going to a palace. It seemed.. weird. Nothing like her plain yet cozy house. With a shrug, she took one last look at her pink room and left, closing the door behind her.  
  
"Finally!" Syaoran exclaimed as Sakura walked down the stairs. "I thought you were going to run away!"  
  
Sakura stuck her tongue out at him and said, "Well, you would have to miss being away from your home for a long time so you should spend as much time in it as you can!"  
  
"I've been away from my home for five years now."  
  
"Wha-"  
  
"Oh, never mind that, Sakura!" Eriol interrupted. "So, I've been thinking. do you want to spend a family day or something? We really don't have to rush."  
  
"Considering, it might be the last chance with y- Ow!" Syaoran exclaimed. Eriol had nudged him sharply on the ribs. "So why don't we just stay here while you go with your family?"  
  
"Oh really?!" Sakura said, excitedly. "Well, didn't he just say? Ow!" Syaoran said as Eriol elbowed him again.  
  
Sakura ignored him. "Oh thank you!" she said to Eriol.  
  
  
  
"Why do we have to all go shopping anyways?" Touya complained, holding bags and bags of items. "I mean, it's not like Sakura's going to be gone forever. it's just a field trip."  
  
"Oh, Touya, don't say things that you don't know for certain of," Fujitaka said with a wink to Sakura.  
  
"Oh yeah, so Sakura's going to a different world with these weird people and the world's gonna come to total destruction," Touya said sarcastically.  
  
Sakura gaped.  
  
"Oh, maybe. it just might be." said Fujitaka.  
  
Touya rolled his eyes and was about to reply when Sakura shouted, "Oh look at those jeans Touya!" she said pointing to the window of a store. "I think they're perfect for you! Let's go in and you can try it out!" Sakura dragged Touya into the store with Fujitaka laughing behind.  
  
  
  
At the end of the day, they were loaded with shopping bags. They were mainly for Touya and Fujitaka since Sakura had caught them admiring clothing and accessories, and insisted she bought them for them.  
  
"Wow, what a tiring day!" Sakura exclaimed yawning and stretching out her arms.  
  
"Well you'll need a lot of sleep for tomorrow, Sakura." Fujitaka said.  
  
Sakura nodded and began taking all the items in the shopping bags out. Soon, the floor was crowded of shoes, pants, sweaters, t-shirts, hats, new pencils, new erasers, a printer and other clothing and stationery.  
  
Touya sighed. "My arms are so sore from carrying all those heavy bags!" he complained stomping to his room.  
  
Fujitaka walked over to Sakura. "Sakura I want you to have this."  
  
Sakura looked up and gasped. Her father was holding out a beautiful pink necklace with a cherry blossom crossed with a glowing green sword in the centre of a sky-blue crescent moon. "Y-you want me to have that?!" Sakura asked as if the necklace was too much precious for her. Fujitaka nodded. "Your mom gave it to me and told me to give it to you when the time was right. She said something about a secret to it."  
  
Sakura tore her gaze away from the necklace as if she was blinded by the beauty and turned to her father. "What? What secret?" Fujitaka shrugged. Then he added sadly, "Those were her last words to me before she." Sakura nodded and hugged her dad. "I can figure it out myself." She said.  
  
She thanked her dad and went off to bed. (a/n: Hey! What happened to dinner!)  
  
  
  
The boy is standing on the hill again. This time, he has two other people with him but Sakura can't make out who they are. They face each other and their mouths start moving as if having a group huddle. They start running down the hill and see a.Suddenly there's a blinding flash of light as everything goes on again and explosions start to explode into the silent air.(a/n: These dreams are getting weirder. I'll try to put some more action into them.)  
  
Sakura woke up again but this time she didn't sit up. She was very used to these dreams and had finally gotten used to them. As, Sakura slowly looked up to see her clock; she saw a dark figure towering over her. She tried to scream but no sound came out. The person but a hand on her mouth and turned on her lamp. Sakura's head shot back into the pillow at the blinding light and when she thought she was ready lifted her head up and saw Syaoran standing by her bed.  
  
"You!" Sakura exclaimed, angrily. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Mr. Kinomoto asked me to since he thought the basement was to cold," he paused and then added with a smirk. "And the living room was too easy for your big macho Oni-chan to see!"  
  
Sakura sighed exhaustedly and sank back into her soft mix of blankets and plushies.  
  
"Hey your paradise is over get out of bed!" Syaoran ordered.  
  
"But it's so early!" Sakura whined.  
  
Syaoran glared dangerously.  
  
Grumbling, Sakura got out of bed and stalked off to the washroom. She took a shower and brushed her teeth. When she was done she saw Syaoran waiting by her bathroom door. "You'll have to refill the toilet roll, refill the shampoo bottle, change the soap and - oh I'll be washing the laundry!" With an evil laugh Sakura grabbed her little bag and slammed the door behind her as she left her room. Syaoran groaned.  
  
  
  
When Sakura, Syaoran, and Eriol were all ready, Sakura suddenly said, "Wait!"  
  
Everyone started.  
  
"I didn't get to say a proper good-bye to my friends!"  
  
Syaoran sighed and was about to say something when Eriol stepped in front of Syaoran and said, "Will a telephone do?"  
  
Sakura shook her head. "I want it to be proper!"  
  
This time Eriol sighed. "Fine, but make it quick."  
  
Sakura nodded happily. "Hai!"  
  
  
  
"Hello, Tomoyo! Can you meet me at the park? It's very important."  
  
"Sure Sakura! After all, I have nothing to do."  
  
"See ya then!"  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Hey, Chiharu! Meet me at the park right now. I have to tell you something very important"  
  
"Um. I guess I can make it."  
  
"Great! Well ja!"  
  
"Bye, Sakura."  
  
"Hi Naoko!  
  
"Hey Sakura. Lemme guess, park meeting?"  
  
"Yup. Lemme guess, Chiharu?"  
  
"Yup. Well I'm going now. Ja!"  
  
"Ohayo Rika-chan!"  
  
"Hi Sakura. What's up?"  
  
"Gotta tell you something. See you at the park k?"  
  
"Kay!"  
  
  
  
"Hey guys thanks for coming!" Sakura said as her friends arrived in the park, at the same time.  
  
"No prob, I have something to tell all too anyways." Tomoyo answered.  
  
Rika, Naoko, and Chiharu all looked at Sakura and Tomoyo waiting for them to say something.  
  
"So?"  
  
"Tomoyo go first!"  
  
"No, I think Sakura should."  
  
"Ok I'll go first." Sakura said. She walked over and hugged all of them one by one. When she was done, they were staring at her with surprised looks on their faces.  
  
"I know we're friends and all but is that the important thing?" Chiharu asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ano."  
  
"I won't see you guys in a long time," Sakura quickly explained. "So, I thought we'd all have one special moment to say good-bye."  
  
"Really?!" Tomoyo asked.  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
"That's the exact same thing I wanted to say!"  
  
"You're going away too Tomoyo?" Naoko asked.  
  
Tomoyo nodded.  
  
"I see." Naoko said.  
  
"Well."  
  
With a cry, Sakura ran over to all of them and engulfed them in a group bear hug. "Oh, I'll miss you guys soo so very much!" Sakura said between sobs.  
  
"Sakura! What do you mean?" Rika asked worried. "You're coming back right?"  
  
Tomoyo glanced at Sakura. 'I wonder.' she thought. "Sakura, where are you going?"  
  
This seemed to surprise Sakura and she didn't reply.  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
"It's ok we won't ask then," Tomoyo said.  
  
"Tomoyo where are you going?" Rika asked.  
  
"Ano. To visit my. Relatives." Tomoyo answered with a strange glint in her eyes. (a/n: For those of you who knows what's going on, is it a bit obvious?)  
  
They nodded.  
  
Then Sakura broke apart from the hug and said, "Well, I gotta go now. Syanora." She hugged them each one more time and without looking back, ran from the penguin park as fast as she could.  
  
  
  
When Sakura got back, Syaoran and Eriol were waiting impatiently by the door. It was almost 7:30, and they were supposed to leave at 7. "Finally!" Syaoran shouted tossing Sakura her little bag and tromping down the porch steps with Eriol right behind him. Sakura caught the bag and quickly ran to the two boys who were hurrying down the street.  
  
"Hopefully, we'll make it in time."  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"To the park." Eriol replied.  
  
"But I was just at the park!"  
  
"That's nice."  
  
"Humph!"  
  
When they reached the park, they shoved Sakura underneath the penguin slide and huddled in beside her.  
  
"Now, let's all hold hands."  
  
Syaoran grimaced. "You make us sound like little kids." He shook his sleeve off his wrist and revealed a bracelet. It had a pattern of black and white pearls. (a/n: Yup! The kind that Kyou wears from Fruits Basket!) Then he grabbed hold of Sakura's hand and Eriol's.  
  
They all held hands with Syaoran's bracelet showing and Syaoran said the word, "Destination; Akihabara."  
  
  
  
Well! How was that? Next chapter! Destination Akihabara! Hehe... Akihabara won't be like the Akihabara in Digi Charat people! It'll be more like a little fairy tale place. So I hoped you liked this chapy!  
  
-Ryuuen Star*- 


	3. Akihabara and the Fire

Hey! I'm back again with chapter 3 of Everlasting Story. Do I always have to keep saying that? Yes, I do. So enjoy!  
  
()=Me talking  
  
  
  
""=Character talking  
  
''=Character thinking  
  
  
  
Everlasting Story  
  
  
  
Chapter 3. Akihabara and the Fire  
  
  
  
Sakura suddenly felt herself falling. The fall was short but fast. She landed on a soft but bumpy surface.  
  
"Ohhhh. My bottom." Sakura whined. Her eyes were still closed, but she could hear someone snickering and then a small "Ouch!"  
  
She opened her eyes and saw Syaoran and Eriol standing beside her. Syaoran was laughing under his breath, and Eriol was clearly keeping Syaoran from bursting out with laughter.  
  
Sakura ignored that. "Where are we?" she asked.  
  
She looked around. They had landed on soft pure white sand. In front of them was a clean blue lake and behind was what seemed like a vast green forest.  
  
"I dunno, Mars?" Syaoran said, sarcastically.  
  
Sakura glared, while Eriol tried not to laugh.  
  
"We're in Akihabara, Sakura." Eriol said.  
  
Syaoran rolled his eyes. "Naturally."  
  
Anger surged inside Sakura. To think, she was going to escape teasing from her brother by going on this journey.  
  
"Where's the palace?" Sakura asked trying to keep the anger out of her voice.  
  
Syaoran was about to say something when Eriol said, "It should be to the east. I didn't think we'd teleport this far, so it'll take about. Three or four days or so to get there."  
  
Sakura stared. 'Three or four days with this smart-aleck?' she thought looking at Syaoran. 'This is gonna be one hell of a journey.'  
  
"But, don't worry. I'll try hard to keep Syaoran's mouth shut." Eriol said.  
  
Sakura smiled happily. "Good enough for me!" she said cheerfully. "And, you're doing a very good job of it, too!"  
  
So, they started on their journey through the forest. Eriol was leading, then Syaoran, then Sakura. Sakura was looking at everything, trying to remember every detail about the forest. Syaoran and Eriol were talking about somebody Sakura didn't know. "Yeah, she'll be so happy," they kept on saying. They past lots of busy streets with shops and houses but they didn't stop for anything.  
  
They walked on and on for what seemed like forever until Syaoran started complaining. "How much longer do we have to walk?"  
  
"As long as it takes to get there," Eriol answered, stepping onto the road.  
  
"But, I'm so tired!"  
  
"Well if we keep on going we'll get there sooner."  
  
"No! I dun wanna!"  
  
"Come on Syaoran!"  
  
"Why don't we stop at a bar and drink some saké!" (a/n: Sound familiar? Yup! Just like Tasuki and Chichiri in Fushigi Yuugi.)  
  
Sakura was giggling at the little argument. "Ooo, is tough boy Syaoran too wimpy to keep on going?" she said mockingly.  
  
"No way!" Syaoran said. "I bet if I race you now I can beat you!"  
  
"You're on!"  
  
"To the forest."  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Eriol say go!"  
  
"Go," Eriol said lamely. 'Kids.' he thought with a chuckle. 'And I thought Syaoran and the Mistress of Clow were 17.'  
  
Sakura meanwhile, was winning. 'Almost there,' she thought.  
  
'Oh no. I can't let Eriol see me getting beaten by a girl,' Syaoran thought. 'He'll tease me forever.'  
  
Syaoran ran to catch up as fast as he can. As he past Sakura, he stuck his tongue out. "See- Whoa!"  
  
As Syaoran ran past, Sakura stuck her foot out causing Syaoran to trip over and fall.  
  
"Now who's laughing!" Sakura said evilly. She ran past Syaoran and touched the forest tree's trunk.  
  
"Winner!" she announced happily.  
  
"Hey! No fair!!" Syaoran complained jogging up to her. "You cheated!"  
  
Sakura laughed and stuck her tongue out.  
  
"Oh come on Syaoran! It's just a little race!" Sakura said.  
  
"If it's just a little race then there's no need to cheat!" he shot back.  
  
"If it's just a little race then there's no need to argue," Eriol said before Sakura can say anything.  
  
Syaoran grumbled something and they got back in line. This time, Syaoran and Sakura were walking beside each other arguing about something and Eriol was behind them listening in.  
  
There was an explosion somewhere off in the distance.  
  
"Duck!" Syaoran suddenly said. He grabbed Sakura and ran under a bush, embracing her tightly with Eriol following quickly behind them. Syaoran's back was to the sound of the explosion. There was another explosion and they were blown further from the bush, Syaoran refusing to let go of Sakura.  
  
It was starting to get really hot. Syaoran looked up. 'Oh no.' he thought. 'Forest fire.' He threw Sakura into Eriol's arms and got up.  
  
"Syaoran, no! It's too dangerous!" Eriol called, but it was too late. Syaoran was already into the mass of burning trees.  
  
'Kami-sama.' Eriol thought.  
  
  
  
Syaoran took out his pendant and pressed it. His sword came out and he used it as a shield from the fire going his way. There was a sound of hooves pounding on the ground and a second later, hundreds of animals came running in his direction. They were all trying to get out of the forest.  
  
Syaoran jumped onto the animal's backs and began jumping one by one on them towards the sound of explosions. As he got closer, he could see a once beautiful deer now covered with mud, lying on the ground. He looked at it again, and could see it was shot in its side. He was instantly filled with anger. 'Who could have done this to such an innocent deer?' he thought. Then it finally hit him. 'Poachers.'  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Sakura stirred in Eriol's arms. 'Syaoran.' she mumbled becoming conscious. "Syaoran!" she yelled when she saw that he wasn't with them.  
  
"Where's Syaoran?" she asked. When Eriol didn't answer, she asked, "He went in didn't he?" Eriol nodded, slowly.  
  
"Oh man. Syaoran!" she got up and ran towards the forest.  
  
Eriol grabbed her back. "No! It's way too dangerous!"  
  
"But, Syaoran's in danger!"  
  
"Sakura..."  
  
"IIE!"  
  
Sakura's shirt started glowing and she could see that it was the necklace. She took it out and was surrounded by a strong pink light. She took a step in to the forest, and suddenly a large piece of burning wood flew in her direction.  
  
"Sakura!" Eriol yelled.  
  
  
  
Syaoran stopped. He heard Eriol calling Sakura's name. Was she in danger? He had to go back.  
  
"Hey you!"  
  
Syaoran looked up. Standing before him, were three large bulky men, carrying rifles. Behind them, he could see another man tying the deer up.  
  
Syaoran quickly got his sword ready and blocked a weak kick coming from one of the men. Syaoran was filled with rage, but he knew he couldn't kill them. Quickly, he knocked all of them out and released the deer.  
  
He suddenly remembered Sakura.  
  
  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
As the piece of wood drew closer to Sakura, the pink glow grew larger and shielded Sakura.  
  
She walked on and on until she found Syaoran.  
  
"Sakura!" he screamed. "Get out of here!"  
  
Sakura shook her head and her pink glow grew larger. Her necklace was hovering a few centimetres above her chest. The glow was growing larger and larger until the pink colour was blinding. In an instant, everything was back to normal again. The fire had stopped, and all the trees were now in perfect condition as if nothing had happened. The animals were happy back in the forest again. It was the peaceful Akihabara. But, lying on the ground were the poachers and the shot deer.  
  
Sakura had stopped glowing and was now examining the deer.  
  
"S-Sakura." Syaoran said. "Arigato."  
  
Sakura looked up.  
  
"For saving the forest and animals, I mean."  
  
Sakura nodded and turned her attention back to the deer. She needed something to stop the bleeding. She searched her pockets and found a big roll of toilet paper. She smiled remembering where it came from.  
  
-Flashback*-  
  
Sakura sighed exhaustedly and sank back into her soft mix of blankets and plushies.  
  
"Hey your paradise is over get out of bed!" Syaoran ordered.  
  
"But it's so early!" Sakura whined.  
  
Syaoran glared dangerously.  
  
Grumbling, Sakura got out of bed and stalked off to the washroom. She took a shower and brushed her teeth. When she was done she saw Syaoran waiting by her bathroom door. "You'll have to refill the toilet roll, refill the shampoo bottle, change the soap and - oh I'll be washing the laundry!" With an evil laugh Sakura grabbed her little bag and slammed the door behind her as she left her room. Syaoran groaned.  
  
-End of Flashback*-  
  
She had taken the toilet paper out to cause misery for Syaoran. She carefully wrapped it tightly over the deer's wound.  
  
Sakura heard a loud snort.  
  
"What's so funny?" she asked Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran looked confused. "I wasn't laughing."  
  
Sakura also looked confused. She turned around and saw two horses tied to the trees nearby. She pointed to them.  
  
Syaoran looked at them and smiled happily. "Oh that reminds me."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Eriol."  
  
At that second, Eriol came running up to them. He grabbed them both in a hug and practically yelled. "You two! You scared me half to death! Don't ever do that again!"  
  
Syaoran and Sakura laughed. "Yes, father," they said at the same time.  
  
"Eriol, we got horses," Syaoran said. "We tied the poachers up too. We'll leave them here."  
  
Eriol nodded and looked at the horses. "We have only two. Looks like you're with Sakura!" he said grinning as he climbed on one horse.  
  
Sakura blushed a very dark red. "Ano. This deer should be okay." The deer started to get up. It made a gesture as if thanking Sakura and then walked away.  
  
Syaoran smirked. He walked over and lifted Sakura. Sakura screamed as Syaoran placed her on the horse. He got on himself and with Sakura holding on for dear life; he made the horse go as fast as he could.  
  
"SYAORAN LI!" Sakura screamed.  
  
  
  
There. The third chappy. Hope ya like and PLEASE REVIEW! Remember. R&R!  
  
-Ryuuen Star*- 


	4. Omake You Were Always There For Me

Hihi. Ugh. I'm so tired with all this typing. Keep on going Ryuuen! You can do it! (Yeah rite.) Well guess what? This chapter is an Omake. I decided to make one since I was so happy that lots of people were reviewing. Of course, I'll have the fourth chapter ready on time too! So enjoy!  
  
()=Me talking!  
  
""=Character talking  
  
''=Character thinking  
  
  
  
Omake; You Were Always There For Me  
  
  
  
Sakura happily jogged up the stairs. Someone had just asked her out on a date! That someone's name was Eriol Hiiragazawa. 'He's so sweet!' she thought.  
  
  
  
-Flashback*-  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
Sakura turned around and saw Eriol running to catch up to her.  
  
"Hey, Eriol."  
  
"Hi!" he replied. "You want to go to the movies with us?"  
  
Dazed, Sakura automatically nodded.  
  
"Great! We'll meet you at the park at 7 so we can go together."  
  
Sakura cleared her mind. 'What? Us? We?' she thought. 'He must've mistaken.'  
  
"Cool, see ya then!" she said.  
  
Eriol nodded and ran away again.  
  
-Flashback*-  
  
She sighed. She couldn't wait. But, her friend Syaoran Li was acting very strange about the idea.  
  
-Flashback*-  
  
Sakura saw her other friend Syaoran walking and quickly ran up to him to tell him the good news.  
  
"Guess what, Syaoran-kun!"  
  
"What, Sakura?" he asked.  
  
"I have really exciting news!"  
  
"Yeah? Well then get to the point."  
  
Sakura giggled. "As impatient as ever, ne Syaoran?"  
  
Syaoran grunted.  
  
"Eriol Hiiragazawa, just asked me out on a date!" she burst out.  
  
Syaoran froze. 'No.' he thought. He quickly hid any emotions. "That's great, I guess."  
  
Sakura smiled happily, her emerald eyes sparkling. "Thanks Syaoran-kun! I knew you'd be happy!"  
  
Syaoran smiled weakly. "I-I gotta get going."  
  
Sakura looked at him. 'Something's not right,' she thought.  
  
"Later Sakura."  
  
"Ja ne."  
  
-End of Flashback*-  
  
Sakura shrugged and continued on her walk up the stairs.  
  
  
  
'Oh my god,' Syaoran thought, sitting down on one of the library couches. 'Just when I finally had the courage to tell Sakura my feelings, that person! That thing! Had to come and butt in!'  
  
He buried his head in his arms in frustration. 'What was so good about that kid anyways?'  
  
"Is there something wrong?"  
  
Syaoran jumped up at the voice. Sitting across from him was his enemy. The one he despised. Eriol.  
  
Syaoran grimaced at Eriol's sly grin. It just made him sick.  
  
"No, nothing's wrong," he answered. "What's it to you anyways?"  
  
Eriol's grin disappeared. "Li-kun, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing I said!" Syaoran yelled standing up. There were a lot of shushes coming from the librarian and the exam candidates studying at a table.  
  
"It's about Sakura isn't it?"  
  
Syaoran froze.  
  
"I know you like her, so I wouldn't do anything like ask her out on a date," Eriol stated.  
  
Syaoran gaped and turned pink. "B-but. S-Sakura."  
  
"Li-kun, I just asked her to go with us to the movies. And we'll pick her up at the park."  
  
"Us? We?" Syaoran asked. "Who are us and we?"  
  
"Why, Tomoyo and I of course!" Eriol replied calmly. "Tomoyo just asked me to get Sakura to come along, because today is the day Sakura and Tomoyo spend time with each other."  
  
"So. The date is really for you and Tomoyo?"  
  
Eriol nodded.  
  
"Oh god, you've got to tell Sakura!" Syaoran shouted receiving more shushes.  
  
Eriol looked confused. "Why?"  
  
Syaoran slapped a hand to his forehead. "Because she thinks you're gonna go out with her tonight!"  
  
Eriol looked shocked.  
  
"Li-kun?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You're just jealous."  
  
"Nani?!."  
  
"Because, Sakura gets to go to the movies with me!" Eriol proclaimed pointing at his chest and walked away.  
  
"." Syaoran stared dumbfounded after him.  
  
  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
"Yes, Syaoran-kun," Sakura said without turning to see who it was.  
  
"Sakura, your date with Eriol is not a date," Syaoran said as he caught up.  
  
"Nande??!!!"  
  
"It's really Eriol and Tomoyo's date, but-" a fuming Sakura interrupted Syaoran.  
  
"Listen, Syaoran! Just because I get to go on a date before you do, doesn't mean you have to get all jealous and try to stop it!" Sakura shouted, walking faster.  
  
"But, it's not a date!"  
  
Sakura stopped so abruptly, that Syaoran banged into her.  
  
"Syaoran." She said in a dead serious whisper.  
  
Syaoran knew that he couldn't persuade Sakura to listen, so he left saying, "I hope I'm wrong, Sakura."  
  
Sakura gritted her teeth. "You're just jealous."  
  
  
  
Sakura left home that day, feeling angry. 'Why does Syaoran have to act like that?' she thought. 'And, I know he's wrong.' But, as she thought about it, Sakura wasn't so sure.  
  
  
  
When Sakura got home, it was already five. 'Whoa, time flies,' she thought.  
  
"Otou-san!" she called into her silent house.  
  
"Yes, Sakura." Fujitaka Kinomoto walked out of a room and closed the door behind him.  
  
"I'll be out with a friend, so no need to cook so much for dinner," she said.  
  
"Ok, Touya won't be here either. He's sleeping over at Yuki's today." Fujitaka said.  
  
"Dad. do you mind Touya going with Yuki?" Sakura asked, cautiously.  
  
Fujitaka looked surprised. "Well. no, I don't mind. As long as it's good for Touya."  
  
"So, do you mind who I go with?"  
  
"Well, Sakura. It's up to you. Just make sure he's right for you."  
  
Sakura nodded and thanked her dad. She suddenly felt too tired to go on a date.  
  
  
  
A few hours later, Sakura was getting ready to go to the park. She was wearing a nice pink sweater, a short denim skirt and knee-length black boots.  
  
Sakura walked to the park's entrance. There she saw Tomoyo and Eriol sitting on the swings laughing and talking.  
  
They were having a nice conversation and didn't notice Sakura.  
  
"Sakura is very lucky to have a friend like you, Tomoyo," Eriol said.  
  
"Well, it must be very boring for her to have to stay home when we would usually go somewhere, so I thought it'd be nice if she came along on our date. We still have a lot of chances to be alone, anyways," Tomoyo said.  
  
Sakura watched in horror as Tomoyo and Eriol leaned in for a kiss.  
  
"T-Tomoyo." Sakura whispered. "Syaoran was right. This isn't my date."  
  
Sakura looked at them. They seemed like the perfect couple. She choked back tears.  
  
"I-I g-guess." Sakura stumbled. "We're not meant to be." She ran from the park as fast as her shaking legs could carry her.  
  
The tears were flowing now. Sakura couldn't control them anymore.  
  
Not watching where she was going, she bumped into someone.  
  
"G-gomen," Sakura said trying to go around the person.  
  
But, the guy stopped her.  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
Sakura looked up. "S-Syaoran?"  
  
He nodded. "I'm sorry, Sakura."  
  
Sakura threw her arms around Syaoran's neck and cried on his chest. She couldn't stop.  
  
After a long time, Sakura just stopped. Her arms still hung around Syaoran's neck but she didn't seem to be moving. Syaoran looked down and could see that she had cried herself to sleep.  
  
Syaoran lifted Sakura up and carried her to his home.  
  
  
  
At three the next morning, Sakura woke up. 'Where am I?' she thought. 'This isn't my room.'  
  
"So, you're finally awake."  
  
Sakura looked up across the room and she saw Syaoran, leaning against the wall. When she saw Syaoran, she remembered everything that happened last night and suddenly burst into tears.  
  
"Whoa, not the waterworks again," Syaoran said walking over. He sat beside Sakura on the bed and hugged her.  
  
"Syaoran. I'm so sorry. Sorry. sorry." she sobbed.  
  
"It's alright Sakura,' he said. "Daijobu."  
  
"No. I should've listened," Sakura said crying even harder. "I'm. I'm so, so stupid."  
  
"Sakura. Don't cry." Syaoran said, hugging her tighter. "Sakura. Aishiteru."  
  
Sakura pulled back. "Iie! You just feel sorry for me!"  
  
Syaoran pulled them tighter, until there faces were only a centimetre apart. "No," he said and kissed Sakura.  
  
When they broke apart, Sakura said, "Syaoran. Syaoran-kun. Aishiteru. I love you."  
  
"Now try to get some rest," he said. "It's a good thing that yesterday was a Friday."  
  
Sakura nodded, and lay down.  
  
"Oh, Sakura, we're official right?"  
  
Sakura laughed and nodded.  
  
Syaoran walked out of the room and Sakura lay on the bed.  
  
'I guess, Syaoran was right this time,' she thought. 'I'm so stupid. I should've trusted Syaoran.'  
  
She sighed and turned over. 'Syaoran was always there for me. I should've known!'  
  
"You were always there for me." Sakura whispered before falling asleep.  
  
  
  
So that's it! I think it's great. Well. not that great I guess. Sorry if u wanted more mush in it but I'm not the sappy kind of writer. I'm more for action and adventure! Yeah!  
  
-Ryuuen Star- 


	5. The New Companion and Home

Hey! I'm back with chapter 4 of Everlasting Story! Btw, in this fic, Syaoran and Eriol are both older than Sakura. I'm sorry if my chappys have been very short, so this time, (and hopefully the rest of the story!) I'll make them longer. I hope ya liked my omake. Wasn't it sweet?  
  
()= Me talking!  
  
""= Character talking  
  
''= Character thinking  
  
  
  
  
  
Everlasting Story  
  
  
  
Chapter 4. The New Companion and Home  
  
  
  
When they were at the next city, they finally stopped at a restaurant for rest and a little food.  
  
"Ahhh. Outside food!" Syaoran shouted walking in the restaurant, slamming the door.  
  
Everybody in the restaurant turned to look at the loud annoying young man.  
  
There were several gasps and even some glass breaking.  
  
When everyone had looked enough, the owner of the store came up to Syaoran and bowed. This time it was Sakura's turn to gasp.  
  
"Your- your highness!"  
  
The people at the restaurant got off their seats and bowed.  
  
"Wow. Are we that close to home already?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Ah. Master Eriol!" the owner said. Then he turned to Sakura.  
  
"And, this must be the Mistress of Clow!" he took Sakura's hand and kissed it.  
  
Sakura looked at Syaoran. She could swear that he had turned red.  
  
"Rumours, are fast." he muttered. "So, where's our table?"  
  
There was a loud sound of chairs being scraped back and people started gesturing for them to sit at their table or some even gave up their table.  
  
Syaoran was about to refuse their tables when Sakura happily skipped up to teenager with white hair who had called for Sakura to sit down.  
  
"Why, thank you," said Sakura. "I'm Sakura, what's your name?"  
  
"Y-Yue." Yue muttered blushing.  
  
"Thanks for the table!" Sakura exclaimed cheerfully. "Hey, you guys, come sit down! This nice boy named Yue gave us a table." Yue blushed harder.  
  
Syaoran and Eriol walked over, and sat down.  
  
"Finally, some decent food," Syaoran said scanning the menu. "I'll have meal one please." He said to the waiter.  
  
"Make that two meal ones," Sakura said.  
  
"A cup of water will do for me," Eriol said.  
  
"Eriol!" Sakura and Syaoran shouted together.  
  
Eriol sighed. "And, two rolls I guess."  
  
The waiter went to go get their orders and Sakura noticed Yue standing and watching them. "Why don't you sit down and eat with us?" she asked.  
  
Yue shook his head. "It's alright. I don't have enough money for a meal anyways."  
  
Sakura asked, "But, aren't you hungry?"  
  
"Well. I didn't eat since yesterday." he said.  
  
"Meal one again, please!" shouted Sakura.  
  
"Hai!" came the response.  
  
"Matte! Wait!" Yue exclaimed.  
  
"It's ok, dude," Syaoran said smiling at Yue. "My name's Syaoran. Don't worry, it's on me."  
  
"Well thank goodness for that," Sakura said.  
  
Yue hesitantly climbed onto the seat beside Syaoran.  
  
"E-eat beside the emperor.?"  
  
"I'm Eriol Hiiragazawa." Eriol said.  
  
Just then, the waiter came by with the food. "Alright, chow time!" Syaoran yelled grabbing his plate and drink.  
  
"Guests first." Sakura stated handing Yue his food.  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"By the way, Syaoran. YOU'RE THE EMPEROR!!!!!!!!!!!!!????????????????" Sakura screeched.  
  
Syaoran looked up from his food. "Are my ears dripping blood yet?"  
  
Eriol and Yue snickered.  
  
"I mean, you live in the palace already, and now you're the emperor??? And you're 17!!!"  
  
"Yeah so what? You get to live in that totally cool modern, high-tech world!"  
  
"But, you get to boss people around!"  
  
"Being emperor isn't all about being rich and wearing expensive clothes ya know."  
  
"Honto ne? I thought it was."  
  
Syaoran got back to stuffing food in his mouth.  
  
"All this time, I was being rude to the emperor!!!" Sakura said. "Why am I not executed? God bless me!"  
  
"Sakura, your food's turning cold," Eriol said.  
  
But, Sakura didn't hear him. "I mean, aren't emperor's supposed to be evil?"  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
"It's not that I'm saying you're not evil."  
  
"Whatever," Syaoran muttered.  
  
"And, why're you so excited about outside food in these restaurants when you eat a thousand feasts a day?"  
  
"Sakura!!"  
  
"Sorry, Eriol did you say something?"  
  
"Sakura we're all finished and you didn't even start your food!" Eriol said.  
  
That's when Sakura realized that everybody had their plates clean and were now busy staring at her.  
  
"Oh, yes of course my food," Sakura said. She started playing around with her food not touching it.  
  
"Sakura are you going to eat that?" Syaoran asked staring hungrily at the food.  
  
Sakura shoved the plate in front of Syaoran, and continued blabbering on and on about cruel and rich emperors.  
  
Eriol sighed and rolled his eyes. 'Bad move, Syaoran."  
  
  
  
"Wow!" Sakura exclaimed walking over to a stand. They had finished eating and were now walking along the market. Eriol had promised to buy her a souvenir from Akihabara.  
  
"Eriol!!!" Sakura called waving her hand at Eriol, gesturing for him to come over. "How about this bracelet?"  
  
Sakura pointed at a table. There were several bracelets and necklaces, but the one Sakura was pointing out stood out from all the others. The bracelet had pink and white pearls all connected and when it got to the front, it changed into two cherry blossoms. Laid out on top of the cherry blossoms, was a silver chain crossed over.  
  
"Whoa, 107 bucks no way!" Eriol exclaimed backing away. (a/n: I know in these worlds they use yen or sumfin but I don't really no how much they're money costs so just pretend it's modern money ok? _)  
  
"But, Eriol!"  
  
"Sorry, Sakura. Choose something else," Eriol said.  
  
Sakura took one last longing look at it. She felt something pulling her to the bracelet but she shook it off and walked off.  
  
Syaoran who was watching walked over when Sakura was gone and picked up the beautiful bracelet.  
  
"This one please," he said to the man sitting at the table.  
  
"That'll be $107. No tax today, because there are rumours that the emperor has returned. It's about time he got back and everyone is celebrating."  
  
"Really? Is the emperor that good?" Syaoran asked pretending he didn't know anything.  
  
"Well, there wasn't anything bad about him. It's just that, the council has had very bad fights when Emperor Syaoran was away."  
  
"Hmmm." Syaoran muttered walking away with the bracelet in his hand.  
  
He passed another stand and picked out a sleeveless pink dress. He paid for it and left.  
  
  
  
"So, Sakura did you get anything?" Syaoran asked walking up to Eriol and Sakura ten minutes later.  
  
Sakura shook her head. "But, it's alright Eriol, I don't really need anything."  
  
"Gomen, Sakura. You should ask Syaoran, he has much more money," Eriol said.  
  
Sakura looked at Syaoran and quickly said, "Iie, I said it's ok."  
  
"Whatever, let's get going now," Syaoran said. That's when he remembered Yue who they had invited to go shopping with them, Syaoran had sensed a tingle of magic coming from him, and wanted to investigate.  
  
"Oy, Yue, where are your parents?" he asked.  
  
"Ano. I don't have parents." Yue said.  
  
"Where are your guardians?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I-I don't have any. I live alone," Yue said.  
  
"Nani?! How'd you survive?!" asked Syaoran.  
  
Yue shrugged. "I can't remember."  
  
"Well, why don't you come to the palace with us then?" Syaoran asked.  
  
Yue looked hopeful. "Really?  
  
Syaoran nodded. "We wouldn't want to leave a lonely dude like you out here now would we?"  
  
"Arigato gozaimasu!" Yue said happily.  
  
"So, can we finally go now?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Sure thing Eriol!" everybody said.  
  
  
  
Five minutes later, Yue jumped off the horse he was riding with Eriol.  
  
"What now Yue?" Eriol asked sighing.  
  
"I gotta go to the bathroom!" (a/n: I would like to announce this part "The Bathroom Rush". -_-')  
  
"My god. Hurry up then!" Eriol said.  
  
Yue hurried off.  
  
"Does anybody else have to go?" Eriol asked Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
They both shook their heads.  
  
"Fine, we're not going to stop for anything after this, understand?"  
  
Sakura and Syaoran nodded.  
  
When Yue came back, they started towards the castle again.  
  
  
  
A few minutes later, Sakura and Syaoran stopped their horse.  
  
"Eriol." they said at the same time.  
  
"Hurry." Eriol said in a dead serious tone.  
  
Syaoran came back first.  
  
"Ha!" he exclaimed. "I beat Sakura!"  
  
"Syaoran did you know that girls have to do certain "stuff"?" Eriol asked rolling his eyes.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Oh never mind!"  
  
Yue meanwhile was laughing under his breath.  
  
Finally, Sakura got back and they rode their horses once again.  
  
  
  
About ten minutes later, Eriol stopped his horse.  
  
"Shut up guys," he said and hurried off.  
  
Sakura, Syaoran and Yue all burst out laughing non-stop. (a/n: End of "The Bathroom Rush". Hehe. -_-;)  
  
  
  
Finally after many long hours, they saw the palace just over the horizon. The setting sun was making the palace glow. It looked magical.  
  
"Wow." Sakura muttered under her breath. 'Everything in Akihabara is so beautiful!' Sakura thought.  
  
"I can't believe it," Syaoran said making his horse go faster. "I can't believe we're actually going home!"  
  
"Me neither," Eriol agreed.  
  
"And, I can't believe I'm going to a palace!" Yue exclaimed. "It's going to be so cool!"  
  
Syaoran nodded. "You bet."  
  
When they reached the castle, Syaoran jumped off his horse first. "Home!" he cried.  
  
Sakura jumped off the horse and looked up. What she saw made her gasp.  
  
It was the most beautiful castle she had ever seen. More handsome than even the castles in storybooks. It was made of pure white marble. There was nothing uneven and she couldn't see a scratch anywhere. There were tall golden gates blocking them from the entrance. There was what seemed like ten towers. In all of them, there was a big balcony, and royal red curtains, except for the one at the very back where there was only a small barred window. Several guards were inside the gates still not noticing them.  
  
"Come on!" Syaoran said grabbing Sakura. He hurried over to one of the towers with Yue and Eriol following.  
  
"Wait, Syaoran, what about the horses?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Mother will see to them," Syaoran answered.  
  
Eriol nodded.  
  
Syaoran began rubbing his hand on the base of the tower when his hand finally rested at the very bottom in the centre.  
  
"Let's go," Syaoran said.  
  
Everybody nodded and Syaoran pushed his hand in.  
  
Surprisingly, his hand went through the solid marble, and when he saw what happened, walked the rest of the way in. Sakura, Eriol and Yue followed.  
  
When they were in, Sakura looked around. They were in a nice bright room, with a few couches and a table. Sakura saw Syaoran concentrate on the table, and a bowl of fresh fruit appeared. 'Syaoran has got to tell me his powers,' Sakura thought shaking her head.  
  
"So, just sit here and relax until my mom finds out we're back," Syaoran said. "Feel free to do whatever you want."  
  
Sakura nodded and sat on one of the couches. Instantly, she felt relaxed and sank down.  
  
"Ahhh. How relaxing." Sakura muttered.  
  
The rest of the group followed and sank down as well.  
  
They lay there just enjoying the softness, when Syaoran jumped up.  
  
"Syaoran! You're home! I'm coming!" came a voice.  
  
"Don't worry, it's only mom's way of communicating," Syaoran said laughing at the surprised faces of Sakura and Yue.  
  
A few seconds later, the door burst open.  
  
A woman was standing at the top of the stairs looking breathless.  
  
  
  
Well, that was chapter 4! See, this one is longer, ne? I find this one very interesting with many clues as to what will happen in the future chapters. Hehe.  
  
-Ryuuen Star*- 


	6. Royalty

Hi! I'm back with chapter 5 of Everlasting Story. See I told you I had to keep on saying that! In this chapter, Syaoran's mom and Meiling are um. a bit out of character. Well I've been working on this story a lot because my dad disconnected the net on my comp so I only had this to do. So on with the story!  
  
()= Me talking  
  
""= Character talking  
  
''= Character thinking  
  
  
  
Everlasting Story  
  
  
  
Chapter 5. Royalty  
  
  
  
"Syaoran!" said the woman at the door.  
  
Everybody turned to look at the pale woman with long black hair done in a fancy hairdo, and a slim body covered in thin, silk robes.  
  
"Mom!" Syaoran said.  
  
Syaoran let the woman run down the stairs and embrace him tightly. "Oh, Syaoran! What took you so long? We were so worried!" she cried. "I missed you so much!"  
  
Syaoran hugged her back and patted the woman on the back. "I missed you too mom. We had a bit of difficulty along the way." He said and looked at his mother's questioning expression.  
  
"I'll explain later," he added.  
  
Yelan nodded, curious as to what took them so long.  
  
"Well anyways, the trip was worth it, mother." Syaoran said. "We got her."  
  
Mrs. Li pulled back from her son and glanced around the small room, her eyes resting on Sakura.  
  
"Ahhh. The Mistress of Clow," she said walking over to Sakura.  
  
Sakura nodded, and stumbled, "I-I'm S-Sakura."  
  
Then Sakura gathered up her courage to face the beautiful woman. "Kinomoto that is. Kinomoto, Sakura. Nice to meet you Mrs. Li."  
  
Yelan smiled at her nice manners, and turned to Eriol. "Eriol, my dear!" she cried. "You're looking well! The trip's been giving you more muscles I see."  
  
Eriol nodded and proudly stuck out his chest. "Hello, Aunt Yelan. It's nice to see you again," he said politely. To Sakura's surprise, he took Yelan's hand and kissed it gently.  
  
Yelan laughed. "As polite as ever, Eriol just like Sakura. I'm proud," she said with a wink to Sakura. "Syaoran could learn a few things from you children."  
  
Syaoran muttered. "They're not that polite.."  
  
"And, who-" Yelan started, but was interrupted by the door being slammed open again and slammed closed.  
  
A girl with ruby red eyes and long black hair done in neat meatballs wearing a light blue kimono came running down the stairs.  
  
"Xiao Lang!!!" she cried running over to Syaoran.  
  
"Gah!!" Syaoran yelled as the girl engulfed him in a giant hug. "M- Meiling!"  
  
The girl named Meiling nodded happily let go of him. "Syaoran, I'm so happy you're back!"  
  
Syaoran nodded and smiled. "Same here!"  
  
Meiling looked at Syaoran and then at Eriol.  
  
"Eriol!" she cried running over and he too was swallowed in a giant bear hug.  
  
Eriol chuckled. "Nice to see you too, Meiling."  
  
Then, she turned to Sakura.  
  
"Hi!" Meiling exclaimed.  
  
Sakura flashed one of her sweetest smiles. "Hey! I'm Sakura Kinomoto! You're. Lemme guess. Meiling!"  
  
Meiling nodded and laughed. "Yup! Meiling Li that is. I'm Syaoran's cousin. Even though he can be such a pain sometimes, I still respect him."  
  
Sakura nodded. "I can relate. Though it's kinda fun to see Syaoran acting so macho and then come home shouting, 'Mom! I missed you so much'!"  
  
Syaoran blushed.  
  
Meiling laughed. "I know. I can tell you I like you already, Sakura!"  
  
Sakura smiled. "We're gonna be great friends, ne Meiling?"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"Anyways," Syaoran said. "This guy's name is Yue." Syaoran pointed at Yue who was still sitting on the couch. He looked quite nervous watching all the royal people.  
  
"H-hello," he said, standing up.  
  
"Good eve-," Yelan started, but was interrupted by a hyper Meiling.  
  
"HI!!!" Meilin yelled jumping over.  
  
Yue looked startled, and fell back onto the couch. Meiling helped him back up. Yue blushed when they touched.  
  
"Yue, where are you from?" Meiling asked. "What brings you here?"  
  
"I'm from the village and Syaoran and Sakura invited me here." Yue answered.  
  
"Ooo! Did they?" Meiling said with a huge grin. "Sakura probably thought you were extremely cute, and I know Syaoran can't resist saying no to a girl like Sakura."  
  
Yue blushed, Eriol grinned, Yelan's jaw dropped, Syaoran turned red with jealousy, which quickly turned to emotionless, and Sakura frowned.  
  
"Hey!" she said.  
  
"Just kidding!" Meiling said laughing. "You guys should've seen your faces!"  
  
"Well, do the people already know we're here?" Syaoran asked.  
  
Yelan nodded. "They should."  
  
"Well, let's get out then." Eriol said. "By the way, is my girlfriend here?"  
  
Meiling nodded. "You bet! And she can't wait to see you and Sakura again!"  
  
Sakura looked confused. "Again? I've never seen Eriol's girlfriend. I didn't even know he had one!"  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah of course you don't know her," Meiling said with a big smile. (a/n: Meiling smiles too much, ne?) "But, wait until you meet her. I bet you'll like her."  
  
Eriol led the way upstairs with everybody following behind.  
  
He opened the door and revealed a nice scuff-free white marble floor with interesting tiles, leading to a grand staircase.  
  
Along the way, Sakura observed the paintings hung on the walls. As they got closer to the top of the staircase, Sakura noticed lots of rooms that looked like guestrooms.  
  
They went down the hallway and knocked on the door of the second room on the left.  
  
They pass through another long hallway, which led to one single room. The room doors were huge and gold. Sakura could tell that it wasn't a guestroom.  
  
"This is the Princess of Taikokyu's room," Yelan said.  
  
"Eriol's girlfriend?" Sakura asked.  
  
Yelan nodded.  
  
"And Syaoran is the emperor of what?"  
  
"Akihabara, of course," Eriol answered.  
  
"Ohhhh. of course, I forgot," Sakura said.  
  
Eriol knocked softly on the gold door.  
  
"Come in!" came a voice behind the door.  
  
They entered.  
  
The room was huge. There was a big window at the end of the room that led out to a balcony. The curtains were lavender and they rustled like silk. On the left side, there was a queen-size four-poster bed with silky light purple curtains. The sheets were purple with a dark purple cover on top of frilly, white pillows. The bed was nicely made and didn't look like it had been slept in, in a while. Beside the bed, on either side, there were night tables. On the right table, there was a white lamp with flower decorations on it. There was a comb and a bag on the table also. On the right side of the room, there was a vanity desk and a rather large wardrobe.  
  
Sitting on the chair of the vanity desk, facing the mirror, was a raven- haired girl, who slowly turned around to greet the visitors, with a cute, "Aren't I sweet" smile on her face, which quickly turned to pure shock.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ooo I wonder who it is!!! Well it's totally obvious! So stay tuned for the next chapter and keep on reading! And reviewing of course. ^_~ This chapter isn't all that long but next one I "promise" to make it long. Hehe.  
  
-Ryuuen Star*- 


	7. Plans

Hey! I'm back with chapter 6 of Everlasting Story. I'm disconnected again. And I was reading such a good fic at the time too! Ah well. Giving me more time to write this. Enjoy!  
  
()= Me talking!  
  
""= Character talking  
  
''= Character thinking  
  
  
  
  
  
Everlasting Story  
  
  
  
Chapter 6. Plans  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura's mouth dropped open. She tried to speak but no words came out.  
  
"Sakura, I'd like to introduce you to my beautiful tenshi, Tomoyo, in other words, your best friend," Eriol said.  
  
Tomoyo blushed slightly.  
  
"TOMOYO!!!!!!!" Sakura shrieked at last, running over.  
  
"Sakura.." Tomoyo said embracing her with a soft smile.  
  
Sakura let go of Tomoyo. "W-what are you doing here?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I could ask you the same question," Tomoyo responded.  
  
"Aren't you at your relatives?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I am," Tomoyo replied.  
  
Sakura stared at her, her mouth open in surprise. "Y-you are the Princess of Taikokyu?  
  
Tomoyo nodded. "So, I guess you're the Mistress of Clow?"  
  
Sakura nodded. 'Wow.. All this time Tomoyo was really from this world.'  
  
'Wow.. All this time Sakura was the Mistress we were searching for,' Tomoyo thought.  
  
They hugged each other one more time.  
  
"Alright! Enough of the touching reunion, I want a meeting in the dining room at 7! Dismissed!" Syaoran ordered marching out of the room.  
  
Everybody laughed and nodded following him out of the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura followed Meiling to her room. Meiling smiled at her.  
  
"Sakura, you have a choice of a guestroom or a royal room," she said. "Your choice!"  
  
Sakura stared. "Y-you mean that huge expensive room like Tomoyo's?"  
  
Meiling nodded.  
  
"Let's see the guestroom first," Sakura said.  
  
Meiling shrugged and led her to a normal white door with a brass handle. On the door was a golden plate and engraved in it were the numbers 902. She opened the door.  
  
Inside the guestroom, was a normal single bed, one night table, a desk with a lamp, nice thin curtains and your own private bathroom. The wallpaper was imprinted with cheerful cherry blossoms, and mostly everything was pink. The room was just a normal sized bedroom, nothing special about it. Sakura thought it suited her very much.  
  
"Hmmm.." Sakura thought aloud. "I guess I'll have to choose.. this.."  
  
Meiling gasped staring at her shocked.  
  
"Just joking!" Sakura said with a bright smile.  
  
Meiling sweatdropped and fell, animé style.  
  
Five minutes later, they stood in front of two huge golden doors. Before they went in, Meiling gave Sakura the key to the door.  
  
"Don't give your key to anybody. There are rumours about a spy in the castle," Meiling warned.  
  
Sakura nodded and used the key to open the door.  
  
Inside was, not a four-poster bed, but a nice queen sized bed with what seemed like ten light pink pillows and about three or so pink comforters and sheets. Beside it was a wooden night table with a lamp decorated with little jewels. There was huge empty wardrobe and a desk with a table lamp on it. On the far side of the room, were huge windows with light pink curtains and Sakura could see a large balcony. Across the room was a private washroom and beside were two other doors.  
  
"What're in those?" Sakura asked.  
  
"That one is a closet," Meiling said pointing at the door closest to the bathroom. "And that, is just a room full of couches and tables."  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
"So, get dressed in a proper outfit and we'll meet you at the dining room at 7!" Meiling said leaving and closing the door behind her.  
  
"W-wait! Where's the dining room?!" Sakura called.  
  
"An escort will come!" she heard from behind the door.  
  
Sakura sighed and looked at her watch. It was 6. 'Looks like I have free time,' Sakura thought placing her bag on her bed.  
  
She went to the closet door and opened it. What she saw made her gasp. There was what seemed like 100 clothes. Dresses, shirts, pants, underwears, night gowns, pyjamas, shoes. She quickly chose a nice sleeveless pink dress, and walked into the washroom. (a/n: She took her underwear too! -_- ;)  
  
She turned on the tap of the bath and took off her dirty worn clothes. She saw a bottle of shampoo, a bar of soap, and a dish of rosemary petals. While the water was running, she threw some petals in and watched them glide.  
  
'Wow,' Sakura thought. 'They sure know how to treat a guest.'  
  
When the water was ready, she sank in. As soon as she was in the tub, Sakura felt relaxed and all her worries taken off. Her sore feet felt wonderful in the nice warm water. She rubbed her body with the nice ivory soap and poured shampoo into her tangled hair, and played with the petals.  
  
'Ahhh.' Sakura thought, running her hand through her hair. 'What could be more relaxing.'  
  
About half an hour later of just lying there, Sakura finally got up and changed.  
  
She walked out of the bathroom, and looked around.  
  
'What to do, what to do,' Sakura thought walking around.  
  
She decided on unpacking her little bag. She felt embarrassed of her dirty old clothes to the nice formal clothes in the huge closet. She took out her photo album and looked at the pictures. She started crying. She missed her family already. She even missed her brother's annoying teasing.  
  
"I miss you so much," Sakura sobbed. "But, I'll do this journey for you, dad, and I'll come back safely."  
  
Sakura wiped her tears away. "I promise."  
  
There was a sound at her door and she looked up startled. Standing there with sympathetic eyes was Syaoran, wearing a modern navy blue t-shirt and baggy black jeans.  
  
Sakura gasped. "What are you doing here?!" Sakura's surprise quickly turned to anger.  
  
Syaoran's sympathy vanished to a look with no expression. "I knocked but no one answered, and I found your door open."  
  
Sakura sighed and didn't bother to argue, though she could've sworn she had locked her door securely. "Well, are you my escort?"  
  
Syaoran nodded. "So let's get going already!"  
  
"Alright! Gee, what's the big rush?" Sakura asked, looking at her watch. "It's only 6:45!"  
  
"Well, you better hide your technical device before everybody comes rushing to see what it is," Syaoran stated.  
  
Sakura nodded and put it on her night table. Then she walked over to Syaoran who opened the door and gestured for her to go out first.  
  
"After you, my lady," he said sweetly with a huge smile on his face.  
  
"Why, thank you, kind sir," Sakura said sarcastically.  
  
"And, how was your day today, Ms. Sakura?" Syaoran said.  
  
"My day was fine," Sakura answered. "And how was yours, Mr. Xiao Lang," Sakura added imitating Meiling.  
  
Syaoran looked surprised and smirked. "My day? It was fine, but it just got better being able to walk with you, beautiful Ying Fa."  
  
Sakura blushed but quickly covered it, but Syaoran noticed.  
  
"How nice of you to say so, handsome gentleman," Sakura said smiling sweetly.  
  
Syaoran's face turned red but was fast changed, but Sakura too, noticed.  
  
"You blushed!" they said at the same time, and burst out laughing.  
  
"What is Ying Fa?" Sakura asked.  
  
"It means cherry blossom in my language," Syaoran answered, turning a corner.  
  
Sakura followed and asked, "This country speaks Chinese right?"  
  
Syaoran nodded. "But, we have to learn Japanese in our classes."  
  
"We have to learn Chinese in our world, too," Sakura said.  
  
Syaoran didn't say anything.  
  
"Syaoran, was that you I saw when I was walking home?" Sakura asked.  
  
He looked at her. "You mean you were that girl with your group of friends?"  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
"Oh. I didn't recognize you," Syaoran said. "The other one was much prettier," he added with a chuckle.  
  
Sakura elbowed him in the stomach and walked faster.  
  
"Awww, Sakura!" Syaoran laughed running to catch up. "I was just joking!"  
  
She kept on walking.  
  
"Alright, I'm sorry."  
  
"Apology unaccepted," Sakura said with a grin.  
  
Syaoran pouted. "Sakura!!!"  
  
Sakura laughed. "Fine, you're forgiven. How can I stay mad at someone as cute as you?"  
  
Syaoran sighed. "I know I'm cute, but not as cute as you."  
  
Sakura shook her head. "Nah, you're much cuter."  
  
"No, Sakura you are."  
  
They kept on arguing all the way to the dining room entrance. Inside, they saw a long table where everyone was waiting.  
  
"See, I told you, everybody always arrives early so you have to come early," Syaoran said to Sakura opening the glass doors.  
  
Sakura shrugged and walked in. "Konbanwa!"  
  
"Good evening!" came the cheerful replies.  
  
She looked around and saw that everyone was there except Yelan. She thought it must be a teen meeting and didn't bother to ask.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran took their seats beside each other and Syaoran started talking.  
  
"Ok," he said closing his eyes. "First off."  
  
Everyone waited.  
  
"Would you like dinner or the talk first?"  
  
They all fell out of their chairs. (a/n: Remember! Animé style!)  
  
"Let's get over with the boring part first," Eriol suggested. "So let's get on with the talk."  
  
Everybody agreed.  
  
"Ok, well we have to discuss the journey to The One," Syaoran said. "How are we going to travel and who's going?"  
  
"Well, that's pretty obvious," Tomoyo said. "We'll just stick with the normal horses and dress up like peasants."  
  
"No, I think we should walk considering we'll have to go through the Konyuka village where horses are uncommon, as to not attract attention," Eriol argued.  
  
"But, that'll take forever if we walk!" Tomoyo argued back.  
  
"How about if we have two people on a horse so Sakura and I can take 3 horses and Syaoran, Meiling, Tomoyo and Eriol can walk, since we are not royalty," Yue suggested.  
  
"Brilliant!" Syaoran exclaimed. "Does everyone agree?"  
  
They all nodded and Meiling added evilly, "As long as Sakura and Syaoran are on a horse together!"  
  
"Meiling!" Sakura and Syaoran exclaimed together both blushing.  
  
Meiling giggled.  
  
Syaoran cleared his throat, still blushing. "Well anyways, does that mean we're all going?"  
  
Eriol nodded.  
  
"Wait, is Mrs. Li going?" Sakura asked.  
  
"No!" Syaoran exclaimed quickly.  
  
Sakura laughed. "What, you don't want your mommy to tag along?"  
  
Syaoran ignored her and said, "Great, we got everything we need since I'm the emperor, now when are we going?"  
  
"I say, we go some time next week," Sakura stated.  
  
"What?!" Syaoran shouted.  
  
"Come off it, Syaoran, Sakura needs to relax and have a good stay at the palace," Tomoyo said.  
  
Syaoran grumbled something and Eriol said, "Tomoyo's right, we have to make sure Sakura enjoys at least something in the journey."  
  
Everyone agreed again, Syaoran shrugged, giving up, and Sakura smiled brightly.  
  
"So, I'm hungry, is the dinner ready?" Sakura asked.  
  
"It's always ready when we're ready," Syaoran said. "Are there any questions?"  
  
"Yes," Sakura said. "Can we eat now?"  
  
"Any other questions dealing with the trip?" Syaoran rolled his eyes.  
  
Everyone shook their heads, and Syaoran called over the waiters. The waiters placed menus in front of them and they chose what to have.  
  
"Anything, will be fine with me!" Sakura said before a waiter could place a menu in front of her.  
  
"Same here," Syaoran said.  
  
Meiling, Tomoyo, Eriol and Yue chose their meals and waited patiently for the food to come.  
  
"I hope you're not a pig," Syaoran whispered to Sakura.  
  
"Oh, it's alright, Syaoran," Sakura whispered back. "I'm sure everybody will be too busy looking at you because of the way you eat like in that restaurant!"  
  
The food arrived and the group started eating. They chatted happily as they ate and when they were done, they were all full and decided to go to bed.  
  
"See you, next morning, Sakura!" Tomoyo called walking away with Eriol and giggling as he kissed her neck.  
  
Sakura waved back to Tomoyo, and whispered to Syaoran, "Are they off to bed, together?"  
  
Syaoran nodded and whispered back. "I'm afraid they are always that naughty."  
  
"Well, good night Syaoran," Sakura said walking away with Meiling who was busy chatting with Yue.  
  
"Oyasumi," Syaoran said to Sakura waving.  
  
He watched as Sakura dragged Meiling away from Yue and out the door.  
  
Then, he walked up to Yue and started talking.  
  
"So, Yue know magic?" he asked, casually.  
  
Yue shook his head. "No."  
  
"Honto ne?" Syaoran asked, surprised. He still sensed strong magic coming from him.  
  
"Well.." Yue said hesitantly. "I think I know a little magic."  
  
Syaoran smiled. "Will you show me, please?"  
  
Yue shook his head. "Well, I don't exactly know it or I don't exactly not know it.."  
  
"Nani? You're not making any sense," Syaoran said.  
  
"Ok, but it may not come out," Yue warned. "Or it may not come out the way it's supposed to."  
  
Syaoran nodded.  
  
Yue closed his eyes. He started glowing a strange white, and lifted his hand. His eyes were still closed as Syaoran watched, amazed as a chair started floating up. Then suddenly a leg blew up. Startled, Yue lost his concentration and opened his eyes. The white glow faded and he looked horrified, and the chair dropped with a bang onto the ground.  
  
"Oh! I'm soooo sorry!" Yue exclaimed. "That wasn't supposed to happen!"  
  
"It's alright, Yue," Syaoran said, smiling. "In fact, I was quite pleased at what I saw. You have rather strong magic. I sensed it in you as soon as I met you."  
  
Yue looked up. "Ok.."  
  
"So, you might as well get some rest," Syaoran said. "I'll give you a tour around the palace tomorrow."  
  
Yue smiled. "Arigato!" He walked out of the dining room.  
  
Syaoran sighed and started picking up the chair pieces. 'He may be The One..' He thought. 'But, The One can't be in this village. Nobody living in the village is supposed to have magic.'  
  
He yawned and threw the pieces in the trashcan. 'I'll think about it tomorrow,' he thought and walked out of the room.  
  
  
  
"Well, see you next morning!" Sakura said cheerfully to Meiling who had walked her to her door.  
  
"Yeah, and get up tomorrow no later than 11," Meiling said. "I'll give you a tour of the palace. 'Night!"  
  
Sakura nodded and closed the door.  
  
Today, was a tiring day and she knew she wouldn't have problems getting to sleep. It was weird, how Syaoran looked a lot like the boy in her dreams. She had stopped having those dreams ever since she transported into Akihabara. It was strange, yet she didn't bother to ask. 'I'll think about it tomorrow,' she thought, then changed into pink pyjamas and collapsed into her comfy big bed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So that was chapter 6! ^_^ My longest fic yet! I'm going to write a short paragraph of everything that's happened so far so don't stop now! Continue reading!  
  
  
  
Sakura met a two boys named Eriol and Syaoran who went with her to a strange world. Sakura turned out to be the Mistress of Clow who needed to journey to find The One to save the world from total destruction. They transported into a country called Akihabara and met a boy named Yue who had no family. They all became good friends and Yue came with them to the palace where Syaoran and Eriol lived. When they got to the palace, they were greeted by Yelan Li(Syaoran's mother), and Meiling Li(Syaoran's cousin). They all had a surprise for Sakura. The surprise was Tomoyo, Sakura's best friend and Eriol's girlfriend. They had a nice reunion and were all happy waiting for the exciting adventure to start.  
  
  
  
  
  
So, now I hope you understand this story a little better and thanks to all who read and reviewed!  
  
-Ryuuen Star*- 


	8. Maybe

Hey! Here's chapter 7 of Everlasting Story. Just to tell ya, the journey didn't start yet so don't expect it to end just yet. And this story is really starting to not have anything to do with the song Everlasting Story so just forget it and have the pleasure of thinking of that totally cool title, Everlasting Story. Enjoy! -_-;  
  
()= Me talking!  
  
""= Character talking  
  
''= Character thinking  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Everlasting Story  
  
  
  
Chapter 7. Maybe  
  
  
  
"Here Meiling," Syaoran mumbled holding out the pink dress he bought while out in the city. He still didn't have the courage to give Sakura it so he gave it to Meiling instead.  
  
"Wai!!!" Meiling cried. "You shouldn't have! Arigato!"  
  
Syaoran mumbled something in response and walked over to Sakura's room.  
  
It was the next morning and he and Meiling were about to start the tour they were going to give to Meiling and Yue. Syaoran knocked but got no response.  
  
"Sakura?" he called. Still no answer.  
  
"SAKURA!!!" Meiling pounded on Sakura's door. She sighed in frustration when she got no answer, but she could hear snoring from behind the door. Syaoran was leaned on the wall, arms crossed.  
  
"That's some sleeper.." Yue muttered.  
  
Syaoran looked up. "Ok, it's time to take some drastic action."  
  
He walked over to the next room, which was a storage room and jumped on old boxes until he reached a window at the very top. He opened it and the daylight came pouring into the dark gloomy room. He climbed onto the windowsill and looked to the direction of Sakura's room. He studied it carefully for a second and then jumped.  
  
"Syaoran! What are you doing??!!" Meiling screeched running to the window in the storage room.  
  
She saw Syaoran land gently on the balcony railing and sighed.  
  
Syaoran pulled the handle but it wouldn't budge. He groaned and his hand glowed green, making sure Meiling couldn't see, he stood in front of his hand. He pushed the handle again and this time it opened.  
  
"Sakura!" he shouted into Sakura's ear, kneeling beside her. He had to admit, she looked really peaceful and cute when she was asleep.  
  
"Ahhh!!!" Sakura screamed sitting up, so abruptly, that her head smacked into Syaoran's.  
  
"Ow!!!" Sakura and Syaoran shouted together, both burying their heads in their hands.  
  
Syaoran rubbed his head and looked up at Sakura.  
  
"Sakura! How can you sleep so much?!" he yelled. "Get up already!!"  
  
"Syaoran! How are you always able to get into my room and always able to annoy me first thing in the morning!?" Sakura yelled back.  
  
"Syaoran! Sakura! Open the fucking door!" they heard. (a/n: I don't usually swear well fine I do but not that word and I am only 11.. -_-)  
  
Sakura winced at her words and Syaoran shouted, "Meiling!!! Watch your mouth!"  
  
"Well, sorry! If you'd just open this f-" Meiling was interrupted by Syaoran who swung the door open angrily.  
  
"Uh-oh," Yue said. "You're in for it this time, Meiling."  
  
Meiling gulped. "G-gomen ne!" she yelled.  
  
"Meiling, Sakura's just a kid!" Syaoran stated with a hint of a smile.  
  
"Hey!" they heard from inside. "I'm the same age as you are, Syaoran Li!"  
  
"Yes, Sakura dear," Syaoran smirked. "Of course you are."  
  
"Ooo, is the great Syaoran Li flirting with Sakura?" Meiling grinned.  
  
Syaoran fumed.  
  
"Don't you ever learn your lesson," Yue said, rolling his eyes and leaning on the wall.  
  
"Ehehe.." Meiling laughed, helplessly. "Sakura, I'll meet you in Tomoyo's room!" she shouted running away.  
  
Syaoran turned to Sakura who was about to lie down on her bed again. "Don't you dare," Syaoran warned.  
  
Sakura grumbled and got out from bed and went to her closet room.  
  
Syaoran shook his head. "Girls.." He muttered while Yue laughed.  
  
  
  
About 30 minutes later, Sakura was in Tomoyo's room.  
  
They were busy doing each other's hair.  
  
"Tomoyo, your hair is so much nicer when you're in Akihabara!" Sakura exclaimed brushing Tomoyo's silky dark purple hair.  
  
Tomoyo smiled. "This environment is much better and there aren't any nasty things flying around."  
  
Sakura agreed. "So, Meiling, when are we having the tour?"  
  
"I'll just get Syaoran to take you," she mumbled braiding Tomoyo's hair.  
  
"I knew it," Sakura sighed. "I have a feeling I'll always be stuck with Syaoran, because you always insist on getting us together."  
  
"How predictable," Tomoyo murmured.  
  
"How right you are, dear Sakura," Meiling laughed.  
  
"So, do you guys have magic?" Sakura asked.  
  
They both nodded.  
  
"Can you show me?" she asked.  
  
Tomoyo suddenly glowed purple and Sakura found herself outside, in the balcony.  
  
At first she was surprised and excited until she found out that the balcony door was locked. She pounded on the door.  
  
"TOMOYO!!!" she screamed from outside.  
  
Meiling and Tomoyo laughed and Meiling glowed red. Sakura screamed as the glass door from the balcony seemed to dissolve. She fell face first on the ground, but luckily there was carpet. Sakura didn't notice the glass appear in the door again. (a/n: Sorta like that time in Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone when Dudley falls in the snake's display thing.)  
  
Sakura got up. "That was amazingly cool!" she exclaimed surprising both Tomoyo and Meiling. "But, amazingly MEAN!!!" she yelled, and plopped onto Tomoyo's bed.  
  
"Gomen Sakura!"  
  
Sakura sighed, and looked at her watch, which Meiling looked at as well with interest. "11:30. I'm going for breakfast."  
  
"Have a light one, Sakura," Tomoyo said watching her go. "It's almost lunch time."  
  
Sakura nodded and waved.  
  
  
  
Sakura saw Syaoran eating at the breakfast table and she went to join him.  
  
"Syaoran, are you giving me a tour?" Sakura asked taking a tray of food from a waiter.  
  
"Is that what Meiling said?" Syaoran responded.  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
"I guess so then."  
  
"Great, when are we going?"  
  
Suddenly there was a huge explosion.  
  
They both jumped up. It was coming from somewhere near the guestrooms. They ran towards there following the sound of the noise. As they ran closer, they heard it from Sakura's room. Sakura screamed when she saw her door burnt but still holding up.  
  
"Sakura, let's go! It's too dangerous!" Syaoran yelled.  
  
Sakura was about to leave, when she remembered something. "No! I can't!"  
  
Syaoran looked at her as if she were crazy.  
  
"My photo album!"  
  
Syaoran sighed. "Let's go in together then," he said knowing how important it was to her.  
  
Sakura nodded. They got closer to the door and opened it with her key.  
  
They held hands and ran in together covering their mouths with their spare hands.  
  
"There!" Sakura exclaimed. She ran over and picked up her album, which was lying on her bed. She also took her bag and watch too.  
  
"Hurry up!" Syaoran yelled looking at the door.  
  
They both ran out still holding hands. Tomoyo, Eriol, Meiling, and Yue were standing there watching with horror and fear. All six of them ran away from the burning door and out into the garden. They collapsed onto the garden bench.  
  
"What... What was that?!" Sakura asked panting.  
  
"Remember there's a spy in this castle," Meiling said standing up. "I think he's trying to take down Sakura."  
  
"What do we do?!" Tomoyo cried.  
  
Just then, Yelan came running up.  
  
"S-Syaoran!" she screamed. "Everybody! Are you ok?"  
  
They all nodded.  
  
"H-hurry! You have to leave now!" she exclaimed.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Just go!" Yelan shouted.  
  
Syaoran nodded. "I'll get the horses. Everybody get ready."  
  
"I'll come too!" Yue said.  
  
Syaoran nodded and they ran off.  
  
"Aunt Yelan?" Eriol asked.  
  
Yelan looked up.  
  
"We'll need money."  
  
Yelan nodded and gave him a bag of coins. "Take it all and spend it wisely. It's all you have."  
  
They thanked her just as Syaoran and Yue came running up each carrying two horses.  
  
Syaoran was also holding a bundle of heavy cloaks, two rolled up tents, and a bag of food.  
  
"We have everything we need. Are we ready to go, mother?" Syaoran asked tying the items to the horses.  
  
Yelan nodded and sniffed. "I'll miss you so much!"  
  
Syaoran nodded and kissed his mother on the cheek. Then he hopped onto his horse, they all took turns saying good-bye to Yelan and then got on to their respective horses.  
  
Sakura blushed as she held onto Syaoran's waist.  
  
Syaoran knew his mother would burst out crying if he said anything more so he left without turning back. The others followed. Meiling and Yue were on one horse and Tomoyo and Eriol were on another. Yue was blushing madly and Tomoyo and Eriol were clearly enjoying being together.  
  
When they left the palace property, Meiling asked, "Where's the Konyuka village?"  
  
"It's pretty far from here so we won't have to go in those cloaks just yet," Syaoran answered.  
  
She nodded. The ride was filled with silence and they all just stared at the road ahead.  
  
"So..." Sakura started trying to break the tension. ".. How.. Is everybody?"  
  
They all sweatdropped and murmured, "Fine, fine..."  
  
"Where does The One live?" Sakura asked.  
  
Syaoran shrugged.  
  
"What??!!" Sakura cried.  
  
"We're following this," Syaoran said holding out a small silver locket.  
  
Sakura took it and opened it. There was a secret radar inside. There were several moving dots. One was a particularly large dot and it wasn't moving.  
  
"We think this is The One," Syaoran said reaching forward and pointed to the large dot. "The dots are the people with magic, and it shows that this dot has a large amount of magic."  
  
Sakura nodded. "Wow, The One is very far away." she said sighing.  
  
"Yeah," Syaoran responded.  
  
There was more silence until...  
  
"Syaoran?"  
  
"What is it, Sakura?"  
  
"How'd you get into my room this morning?"  
  
"..."  
  
"I could've sworn I locked all my doors."  
  
"Well maybe you're wrong."  
  
"Not likely."  
  
"Just be quiet."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I said so."  
  
"Why're you always like that, Syaoran?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"You always act like you're in charge of everyone."  
  
"I was born to be."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I'm the emperor of this entire country. I rule here. It's my destiny."  
  
"Is it really your destiny? To sit on your ass, telling people what to do instead of being out there seeing and being in the real world?"  
  
"What is your destiny, Sakura?"  
  
"I... Don't really know. I just know that I'm supposed to be here. Maybe this is my destiny."  
  
"How do you know for certain?"  
  
"It's there. Feel it."  
  
"If you can feel it, then why do I have this feeling that being emperor is not my destiny?"  
  
"Maybe it isn't."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"I feel... This is our destiny together."  
  
"Together?"  
  
"This is our journey. Our destiny. Do you think so?"  
  
"Maybe. Maybe I think this is our destiny. Maybe."  
  
The conversation ended as Syaoran felt Sakura rest her head on his back. She was asleep.  
  
He sighed. 'I wish this is our destiny... Together..' He thought. 'Wait! What am I thinking?!' He shook his head.  
  
  
  
"Tomoyo?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Hmmm?" she responded.  
  
"There's something in me that's telling me that this is Sakura and Syaoran's destiny," he said.  
  
She looked up.  
  
"It's just a feeling," Eriol whispered with a little smile.  
  
  
  
"Ahhh..." Syaoran grinned broadly. "We're here!"  
  
He got off the horse and shook Sakura.  
  
"Sakura!" he shouted.  
  
"Wha!?" she shrieked jumping and grabbing the reins of the horse.  
  
Syaoran laughed loudly.  
  
She glared. "Hmph!"  
  
"Well you stay on the horse and we'll go into our cloaks," Syaoran said and grabbed the bundle that was attached to his horse.  
  
He tossed them to Tomoyo, Eriol, and Meiling and put one on himself. He pulled the hood over and ran ahead of Sakura. Tomoyo, Eriol and Meiling did the same.  
  
"Start riding in 5 minutes!" Syaoran called.  
  
Sakura nodded and Yue took the reins of the extra horse.  
  
"Sakura?" Yue asked.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you like Syaoran?"  
  
Sakura smiled gently. "Maybe."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Wai, what a nice chapter ne? My favourite chapter so far. I wanted to make this long. Like really long. But, who cares! ^-^. I'm listening to Twins, the singers from Hong Kong and they're so good! Thanks for reading and review please! I hope I don't get any flames complaining about no action. ^^''  
  
-Ryuuen Star*- 


	9. Sun and Moon

Ok, just to tell you that chapter four had nothing to do with this fic ok? It's just an extra (omake). In other words, a short little story that I just put in to make my readers happy. So, no, Syaoran didn't say 'I love you' to Sakura yet. Thanks for reviewing and enjoy this chapter.  
  
()= Me talking  
  
""= Character talking  
  
''= Character thinking  
  
  
  
Everlasting Story  
  
  
  
Chapter 8. Sun and Moon  
  
  
  
"5... 4... 3... 2... 1..." Sakura counted. "Ok, let's go, Yue!"  
  
Yue nodded. They entered the village and looked around for Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol and Meiling..  
  
"There!" Yue shouted and pointed at four figures in heavy brown cloaks huddled together walking quickly.  
  
"Ok, try to act normal and pretend you don't see them, but try not to lose them either," Sakura instructed.  
  
"I'll try!" Yue exclaimed happily and rode along.  
  
As they rode, several people stared at them and some even begged for money.  
  
"This town must be poor. People need money and probably can't afford horses," Sakura whispered with a touch of pity in her voice.  
  
Yue agreed.  
  
They rode on for another hour until they reached a grassy field with lots of trees. The four royals were hidden under a large tree. There were less people here and it was getting dark so most of the townspeople were finishing up their shopping or browsing. Syaoran waved them over and Sakura thought it was safe to go up to them.  
  
"So, what's for dinner, I'm starved!" Sakura exclaimed tying her horse to the tree.  
  
"Shhh!!!" came the four responses.  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, don't attract attention..."  
  
Syaoran threw her one of the tents. "Set it up."  
  
Sakura looked at the tent and then at Tomoyo and Meiling.  
  
"We'll help Sakura," Tomoyo volunteered grabbing Meiling.  
  
Syaoran rolled his eyes. "Do you always need to depend on people, Sakura?"  
  
Sakura glared at him and said, "No! I can do it myself! Tomoyo and Meiling, you can rest."  
  
They shrugged and sat back down.  
  
She walked over and picked up the second tent and threw it at Syaoran. "Set it up."  
  
Syaoran glared and stood up. He started building it with Sakura watching everything he did and following along. Sakura watched Syaoran and that was when she noticed how nice his body was. He had a nice muscular build but not so that he looked very macho and the way his bangs went into his amber eyes and the way he brushed them off looked rather appealing to Sakura. 'Sakura! Stop it!' she thought to herself. 'You're not supposed to be thinking like this! You're just on this journey together!' She shook her head in frustration. 'What is he doing to me?'  
  
Soon, both tents were built and Yue had made a fire.  
  
"See!" Sakura laughed pointing at her tent. "I did it!"  
  
"Cheater! You copied me!" Syaoran exclaimed, pointing at his chest.  
  
"Guys, stop fighting," Eriol said. "Get some rest. It'll be a long day tomorrow."  
  
Syaoran and Sakura sat down and Syaoran threw everyone a piece of bread.  
  
"It's all you're getting," Syaoran said biting into his own piece.  
  
No one argued.  
  
Soon, they were finished their meals and the fire was put out. The boys went into one tent and the girls went in another. They took a thin comforter and lay down. They were too tired to talk. A minute later, everyone was sound asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura woke up in the middle of the night. Something wasn't right. She shivered.  
  
'What is it?!' Sakura thought. 'What's wrong with me? What's wrong out here? What's wrong?'  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
She saw the figure of Tomoyo raise up slowly and sleepily in the dark tent.  
  
"Are you all right, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
Sakura nodded. "I'm fine. Go back to sleep."  
  
Tomoyo hesitated but then went back down.  
  
"I'm going for a walk," Sakura muttered getting up. She walked around the trees looking at everything in the dim moonlight. She sighed and looked at the boy's tent. It seemed like they had quite a big fight about space last night. She giggled at the thought. She breathed in the fresh air and exhaled. She was rather enjoying her stay here. She hoped that her family was doing ok. What she would give to see them again. Sakura's head shot up as she heard a shuffling of the leaves just a few feet ahead of her.  
  
Sakura's voice caught in her throat at what she saw.  
  
A silver wolf with gleaming silver eyes, sharp white fangs with blood dripping over, was standing there looking ready to pounce. It must've just eaten its dinner.  
  
Sakura backed up slowly but the wolf would have none of that. With a cry, the wolf jumped. Sakura screamed and ducked. She watched the wolf slide in her spot and turn around looking angrier than ever.  
  
"Sakura!" she heard from behind her.  
  
Sakura whizzed around and saw Yue coming up beside her.  
  
"Yue!!!" she screamed as the wolf tried to jump on him.  
  
He easily dodged it and got a stick to defend himself.  
  
The wolf ignored him and turned to Sakura who whimpered and backed down.  
  
Yue ran over to her and Sakura watched in amazement as he glowed white. Still, glowing, Yue seemed to have wings sprout from his back and when the white light faded off, Sakura could see a different person. It wasn't the shy, boyish Yue but a bold, brave, Yue. His wings were huge and were stretched over his body. His hair grew to his mid-back and he was wearing strange foreign robes. Sakura also noticed that he was bare feet. There was a gleam of silver in his eyes instead of the usual grey or white. His wings unfolded and he flew to Sakura, grabbed her and flew away all in one moment. It was so fast that Sakura didn't notice Yue turned his hand and faced his palm towards the wolf. Little crystals shot out from his hand and attacked the wolf. He lay her down while the wolf ran away.  
  
Sakura opened her closed eyes and looked at Yue. He had a cold expression on his face and one hand was on his waist.  
  
"Y-Yue?" Sakura said, timidly.  
  
"What," Yue said plainly.  
  
"Ano..." she said. "Thanks for saving me..."  
  
She watched as Yue looked back up to the moon without saying a word. All at once, there was a bright white glow and the normal Yue with short hair and normal clothes fell down, unconscious.  
  
"Yue is the moon guardian..." Syaoran whispered.  
  
Sakura looked around and saw Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo, and Meiling looking at the sleeping figure of Yue.  
  
"He's destined to protect the Mistress of Clow," Eriol explained softly.  
  
"The legend...?" Tomoyo said quietly. "What about it? 'The sun guardian will arise before the five legendary heroes by the first rays of sunlight.'"  
  
"Cerberus?" Meiling called into the silent morning air.  
  
Sunlight shone through the trees and they all gasped as they saw an unconscious young man about 21 with long blond hair who was lying on a pile of crimson leaves. Seeping out of his side was a blood coming from a nasty gash.  
  
Sakura ran over to the stranger and began tending to his wounds.  
  
"It must've been the wolf," she said ripping off a piece of cloth from her shirt. She brought it to the wound and gave pressure.  
  
"He can't die," Syaoran said, picking up Yue. "Eriol, get some water and Tomoyo and Meiling, try to find some herbs. I'll take care of Yue."  
  
They nodded and set out to do their tasks.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ungh... W-where am I?" Kero said trying to get up but his side was aching with pain.  
  
"You're awake?!" Sakura turned around. "Oh, don't try to get up. You'll hurt your wound."  
  
"Huh? Who are you?" Kero asked looking around.  
  
"I am Kinomoto Sakura!" she exclaimed. "You can call me, Sakura!"  
  
Kero nodded. "You may call me Kero."  
  
"K-Kero...?" Sakura asked afraid of his answer, her hopes fading fast.  
  
"Mmhmm..." he murmured closing his eyes.  
  
"Oh... I-I'll go get some water," Sakura said getting up. This couldn't be the sun guardian then. His name was Kero, not Cerberus.  
  
"Oh, Sakura?" Kero called after her.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"My real name is Cerberus. I just like the name Kero better."  
  
Sakura squealed in delight and ran to go get the water while Kero looked at her confused.  
  
"Kero is awake!" she called to Syaoran who was speaking softly to Yue.  
  
They looked up surprised. "Good, but... Kero?" Syaoran said walking swiftly to the tents.  
  
"Yup! Demo, Cerberus is his real name he says."  
  
"That's great. He's doing well right?"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"Yue doesn't remember."  
  
"Huh? Yue doesn't remember what?" Sakura asked in confusion.  
  
"He doesn't remember being the moon guardian but he recalls always having dreams about a mysterious man that looked like the moon guardian. He says he's always feeling another presence inside of him, to guide him and give him advice," Syaoran said reaching the tent Kero was in.  
  
Sakura didn't answer. She wondered if it was the same for Kero.  
  
"Hi, I'm Li Syaoran," Syaoran introduced. "Call me, Syaoran. It's nice to meet you."  
  
"Hi. I've heard about you, but I forgot where," Kero said smiling. "Demo, I know you're very famous and high class. And I'm Cerberus. Call me Kero."  
  
"Great! Say Kero have you heard about the sun guardian before?" Syaoran asked cautiously.  
  
As soon as Syaoran said that, Kero's eyes turned angry and his mouth twisted in a terrible scowl.  
  
"What do you wanna know about that?" he hissed angrily.  
  
Sakura backed up and Syaoran took a step forward. "You don't have to be so rude about it! We're just asking a simple question! Can you tell us or not?"  
  
Kero froze and softened up. "I-I'm sorry... I know the answer. I am the sun guardian."  
  
"So what's wrong then Kero?" Sakura asked.  
  
Kero looked uncertain about pouring out his feelings but he soon trusted these two and knew they'd understand.  
  
"When I was young, whenever I got very angry, I would transform into a huge beast. Everybody would get scared and run away from me, and I would soon have no friends. I was forbidden to go into schools and markets and was abandoned by my family. I had no place to live until one day someone took me in. It was a sweet beautiful girl around my age named Kasumi (a/n: Hmmm... The Kasumi from DOA I guess...) who gave me food and a place to live. We became great friends and soon, fell in love with each other. I was filled with happiness, spending my days with her, becoming happier than ever. I never transformed when I was around her and I believed that my other form was gone. We decided to get married one day. Next Sunday was our wedding day... But... she died. I found her here in this forest. She... she... was gone already. The wolf was there, sitting beside her, ready to place it's fangs into her again when it turned to me. I didn't fight back. I couldn't... I couldn't live without her again and let the wolf get me. Damn that wolf! It-it would've taken another life away!" Kero looked at Sakura who made him burst into tears. "I hate it! I hate that wolf, damn it!!!! Why her..."  
  
Kero closed his eyes still sobbing over the loss of his young love. He lay back down and fell asleep, his tears staining his cheeks.  
  
Syaoran looked over at Sakura. She had both of her hands over her mouth and tears were streaming from her eyes.  
  
"T-that's so sad..." Sakura whispered still staring at Kero. "He wouldn't live without her..."  
  
Syaoran embraced Sakura, tears threatening to come out from his own eyes. "I understand."  
  
  
  
  
  
As Syaoran explained everything to Yue, Meiling, Tomoyo, and Eriol, Sakura talked cheerfully to Kero.  
  
"Kero! Would you like to come with us on our journey to The One?" she asked him.  
  
Kero smiled brightly. "Sure, Sakura! It'll be so fun going with you guys!"  
  
"Yeah! We're trying to find The One!"  
  
"So, you're the Mistress of Clow?" Kero asked.  
  
"Yea, how do you know?"  
  
"Rumours," Kero answered.  
  
Sakura chatted about her life back home while Kero listened intently until the other group came up to them. Tomoyo and Meiling's eyes were sad but they soon covered it with a huge grin.  
  
"All right! One step closer to finding The One!" everybody shouted, simultaneously.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Wai! Finished another (in my opinion) great chappy of Everlasting Story! Please review and thanks again to everybody who did last chapter.  
  
-Ryuuen Star*- 


	10. Emerald

Hey! Thanks for reviewing my last chapter! Btw, Kero-chan is sharing a horse with Yue and Meiling. I'd say they're the smallest... -_-' I'm sooooooooooooo sorry for updating so late!!!!!!!! *P.E. Grade: A; Dodges flying garbage* You see, I got a new computer without Microsoft Word or nething and no floppy disc drive cuz I GOT A NEW BURNER!! Whoohoo~! I'm currently typing on my sister's comp. Why didn't I do that a long time ago? Cuz my onee-chan wouldn't let me on! Hehe... I'm in an oh-so wonderful mood cuz we won the volleyball championship!!! Us and Centennial! The best jr. girl volleyball teams in Scarborough!! Well enuf of my yapping, plz plz plz plz review!  
  
()= Me talking  
  
""= Character talking  
  
''= Character thinking  
Everlasting Story  
Chapter 9. Emerald  
"How much farther?!" Sakura complained draining out the last drop of water in her bottle. "It's boiling out here!"  
  
They were riding in a desert village called Dyamond. The sun was beating down hard on the hot village and our gang was getting worn out.  
  
"I can't take it anymore!" Syaoran exclaimed. He took out a small green mini fan from his pocked with one hand still on the rein and turned it on. "Ahhh... It feels great... I bought it as a souvenir from your world, Sakura."  
  
"Then, I should get some credit! Gimme that!" Sakura lunged for Syaoran's mini fan but he pulled it away.  
  
"Oy, too much body heat Sakura!" he yelled as Sakura jumped on him.  
  
"Wahhh, Syaoran! We're all hot here too! Don't be so selfish!" Sakura whined.  
  
"Oh, all right!" he gave in and shoved the fan to Sakura.  
  
"Arigato!!!" she fanned herself until everybody else started yelling for it too. They all decided to take a break and share the fan while Syaoran fed the horses.  
  
"I'm gonna go rest at that stand!" Sakura said pointing to a stand, selling jewellery. "It has a lot of shade."  
  
Nobody answered so Sakura just walked over. When she was underneath the blue and white striped hanging, she examined the jewellery the store was selling.  
  
"Hoe..." she murmured under her breath. She was looking at an emerald ring with pink little cherry blossoms designed around it. At the front of the ring was a silver sword and the tiny letters 'Emerald' were engraved on it.  
  
It reminded her of the necklace her dad had given her and subconsciously, fingered it. "How much would this be?" she asked the young salesman.  
  
"Ahhh... That fine ring would be about $75 but you can haggle for it. It is a very precious ring indeed. There is a legend about it," the salesman said, picking up the gleaming ring.  
  
"Honto ne? Can you tell me?" Sakura asked, excitedly.  
  
"Well... I don't really remember it very clearly..." the salesman said, uncertainly.  
  
"Oh, daijobu! I'd love to hear it anyways! Onegai?" Sakura begged.  
  
The young man chuckled. "Oh, all right. Ok, so here goes; Three powerful, yet dangerous emerald treasures, necklace, bracelet, ring, were once controlled by an evil cruel man named Kenji who sought to use the uncontrollable power of the treasures to destroy the world. The world was in ruin by the extraordinary power until a man and woman, the world's hero and heroine, stepped up from the crowd of cowards. They battled the cruel man and needed to stop him once and for all so using the last ounce of their strength, they spread the three treasures over the dimensions and portals of this universe."  
  
Sakura was watching the salesperson with awe. "So, what happened to Kenji?"  
  
"Kenji was arrested but died of an unknown reason in his cell. They say, he couldn't destroy the world, because the treasures weren't meant for him. You see here?" the salesman pointed at the cherry blossom and the sword.  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
"They say that the three treasures used to be pure emerald until the great hero and heroin stopped him. The cherry blossoms represent the woman and the sword represents the man. Rumour says, they were reincarnated, both in separate worlds. Kenji was reincarnated too."  
  
Sakura gasped. 'Could it be Syaoran and I?' she thought. 'Nah... It couldn't be. We could never have that kind of magic or strength.'  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
She jumped and turned around. Syaoran was waving for her to hurry up. She waved back and mouthed, 'Hold on'.  
  
"How much would this ring be?" Sakura asked the salesman.  
  
"Well, since you seem really interested in it and you listened to my long tale, I'll sell it for only $45," he said with a big grin.  
  
"Wai!!! Domo arigato!" she cried and took out some money Yelan had given her. "Here!"  
  
"And here you go too," the salesman said handing her the bracelet.  
  
"Thank you! Well, bye!" Sakura said and was about to retreat when she said, "Oh, wait! I didn't catch your name."  
  
"That'll be Takeshi Yokumonto," Takeshi said.  
  
"I'm Sakura Kinomoto! Nice to meet you, thanks again, and ja! I hope we'll meet again some day!" She shouted running to her group.  
  
"Yeah, you too!" Takeshi called and sighed. 'That girl's so sweet,' he thought. 'I wonder if I should've told her that in the legend, the hero is The One and the heroine is the Mistress of Clow...'  
'I wonder if my necklace is one of those three treasures,' Sakura thought while riding on the horse with Syaoran.  
  
It was late in the night and they could hardly see anything in the darkness. Syaoran was about go to Eriol to set camp but he didn't know where he was. Was he behind or in front, right or left?  
  
"Eriol?" he called out into the cold air.  
  
"Whoa!" Syaoran shouted. Sakura screamed. The horses were going haywire and Syaoran was trying hard to hold on to the reins. The horses let out a cry and sharply turned right.  
Meanwhile, Tomoyo, Eriol, Meiling, Kero, and Yue had gone to the left to set camp.  
  
"Are you sure Syaoran and Sakura are coming?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Well, I called and I heard Syaoran respond but I wasn't sure what he said..." Eriol said.  
  
"Oh well, with Syaoran there, Sakura will be all right," Meiling said.  
  
"They better be," Kero said.  
"Owww..." Sakura whined rubbing her arm. The horses had thrown them off and now they were lost in some place they can't see because it's dark! (a/n: lol...)  
  
"Sakura!" She heard Syaoran call.  
  
"Over here!!!" she shouted back and crawled towards the sound of Syaoran's voice. She felt something brush against her arm and grabbed it. It was Syaoran's hand.  
  
"Ow, Sakura, that hurt!" Syaoran complained.  
  
"Whatever," she said. "Where are we?"  
  
"Somewhere far away."  
  
"Well duh, I mean where? Where's Tomoyo and Eriol and them?" she asked.  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"So... what do we do now?"  
  
"How about we just rest here and search for them next morning?" Syaoran suggested. "I brought along some food."  
  
"And a tent?"  
  
"Well... it was tied to Eriol's horse..."  
  
Syaoran heard Sakura sigh. "Where do we sleep?"  
  
"Where do you think?"  
  
"On the ground."  
  
"Got that right..." Syaoran said gloomily. "Well, look on the bright side! With nobody else here, we can eat the good food instead of the stale bread!"  
  
"Hey! Who's there?!" boomed a loud voice.  
  
Syaoran quickly grabbed Sakura and hid.  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes. "Like he can even see us..." she muttered under her breath.  
  
"I'm not gonna hurt you, I just need to know who you are and what you're doing on my farmland."  
  
Syaoran then realized that they were sitting on a muddy earth and. He got up, brushed himself off and then wandered to the man's deep voice with Sakura following along. They could see a bright light coming from a lantern and a man holding it. He was looking at them with a relieved look on his face. He was near his mid twenties with long blue hair, green sharp eyes, and ragged old clothes.  
  
"G-gomen, we didn't mean to be trampling on your farm," Syaoran said. "You see, our horses went wild and we held on as long as we could until they threw us off."  
  
The man nodded. "You can stay with me if you want. My house isn't far from here."  
  
"Great! Is it really okay?" Sakura exclaimed jumping into the conversation.  
  
"Of course is it! Anyways, my name is Kenji Sakemoto."  
  
Sakura looked confused. 'Kenji? Where did I hear that name before!?' She told herself she'd think about it later.  
  
"I'm Li Syaoran," Syaoran introduced. "And this is Kinomoto Sakura."  
  
"So where are you from?" Kenji asked as they walked along the path to Kenji's house.  
  
"We're from Tokyo!" Sakura shouted and then when she realized what she said, she clamped her mouth shut.  
  
"Tokyo? Where's that?"  
  
"Oh, don't mind Sakura!" Syaoran said cheerfully sending a glare to Sakura. "She was just joking! I mean, she's really not from another world."  
  
Sakura burst out laughing. "Don't mind who?" She stopped laughing immediately when she took a glance at Kenji. He had an evil look in his eyes and seemed not the friendly Kenji but a cold mean one who was suddenly very interested in what they were saying. His look sent shivers up Sakura's spine.  
  
"Oh? Another world? Maybe from earth? I heard the legendary heroine was reincarnated there," Kenji said in a more deep, mocking voice.  
  
'What?' Sakura thought. "No, we're really both from Akihabara," she answered.  
  
"And, I also heard that the legendary hero was reincarnated in Akihabara. He's in some high-class position I think."  
  
Syaoran seemed bored by the conversation. "So, where are we anyways?" he asked, trying to change to subject.  
  
"We're in Tarekanyou," Kenji replied changing back to his friendly self.  
  
"TAREKANYOU!!!!????" Syaoran screamed into the still night air.  
  
Kenji nodded.  
  
"The rest of them are still in Haiyakou!" Syaoran shouted. "That's like three miles from here!"  
  
"Li-kun we can always look for them tomorrow morning. It's too dark right now and I have a way of finding them. Besides, we're already at my house," Kenji said softly.  
  
Syaoran smiled. "Arigatou Kenji. And forget the formalities, it's Syaoran."  
  
"I'll remember that."  
  
Kenji lead them into the lone dark cabin. There were old unfashionable furniture everywhere, a small kitchen and a tiny bed covered with ragged blankets and pillows. Syaoran and Sakura were ashamed when they saw this for taking everything for granted.  
  
"Nice place, Kenji..." Syaoran said. "It's very... er... cozy!"  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
Kenji smiled. "No need to hide your distaste Syaoran and Sakura. You can even gag if you want."  
  
"No, no Kenji! Syaoran's right this place is very cozy and homey!" Sakura assured.  
  
Syaoran nodded. "Let's settle in for the night, I'm beat."  
  
Everyone agreed and *settled in for the night*.  
The next morning, the first rays of sunshine poured into the windows of a still cabin waking the habitants allowing them to see the bright day ahead of them. Sakura drowsily opened one eye and groaned remembering their situation. It wasn't that she didn't like Kenji or anything but it was going to be tough finding the rest of their friends. Her mood brightened when she remembered that Kenji had said he had a way. She believed him. Sakura thought he was the mysterious magical type who was always hiding something. Her stomach jumped at the thought of being with Syaoran, too. A slight tingle of pink flew into her cheeks as she glanced over at the cute sleeping figure of her chestnut-haired companion. 'No, stop, waita sec...' she thought. 'T-these are the signs of... L-LOVE?!' Frustrated, she shook her head violently trying to rid herself of the bittersweet feeling.  
  
"Ohayou..." came the sleepy voice of Syaoran. He slowly got up and looked around at his surroundings.  
  
Sakura jumped startled. "O-Ohayou! Gomen, did I wake you?"  
  
Syaoran shook his head and smiled. "No, it was the blinding sun."  
  
Sakura blushed and mumbled something barely audible.  
  
Syaoran smirked and turned back into his old self. "Oh of course Sakura, are you trying to hide the fact that you know yourself that you snore!?"  
  
Sakura flushed and shot back, "I do NOT snore! Unlike some person! I stayed up all night blocking out that horrendous sound!"  
  
"What's the big commotion about early in the morning?" a waking Kenji interrupted.  
  
"Sakura's acting like a bit-"  
  
"Syaoran's acting like an ass-"  
  
"Before you start swearing at each other can you help me clean up? We should try to find your friends early," Kenji said.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran quickly obliged and got ready for the day ahead of them.  
One hour later, they were ready to set out when Sakura asked, "By the way, what are we going to do?"  
  
Kenji took out a small silver pendant shaped as an oval. It shone in the bright sun making it look precious and holy. "This little thing can track anything or anyone wherever they are."  
  
"Ooo that's so cool!" Sakura screamed happily. "How does it work?"  
  
"Concentrate."  
  
Syaoran took one look at the pendant and let out a little gasp. 'K-Kenji... I-is he...' "I have to go to the washroom! Sakura, let's go together!" He urgently tugged on Sakura's sleeve.  
  
Sakura stared at him in shock before letting out a piercing scream. "Aaah! Hentai, hentai, let go of me!" (a/n: Hentai is not also the meaning for porn and nudity but it also can mean 'pervert'. No, I'm not Japanese, I was watching Ayashi no Ceres and Aya screamed 'Hentai!' at Yuuhi when he was on top of her. The English subtitles below said 'Pervert')  
  
Syaoran blushed furiously. "Wha-what? I didn't mean it that way! I meant I mean... Don't you have to go too?"  
  
Sakura stopped. "Now that you mention it... The number one rule of camp. Always go to the washroom before you go anywhere. Right, let's go Syaoran!" She happily skipped back into the cabin.  
  
Syaoran followed after her and turned back to look at Kenji giving him an exasperated look as if saying 'Girls...'. Kenji laughed as Syaoran too entered the cabin.  
  
When he was inside, he waited for Sakura at the bathroom door. When she got out he grabbed her and dragged her inside and covered her mouth. "Sakura! That pendant! That was the pendant of Kenji!"  
  
Sakura looked at him confused and alarmed. Syaoran took his hand off her mouth and she spoke. "The pendant of Kenji? Well of course he's Kenji and that's his pendant! Are you feeling all right today Syaoran?"  
  
"Oh of course you don't know the legend," Syaoran sighed.  
  
"The legend? You mean the one about the three emerald treasures? Yeah I've heard of it before-" She froze in mid sentence but redeemed herself after a second. "So, what? Lots of people have names like Kenji!"  
  
"That's what I thought," Syaoran said sighing yet again. "But, that silver pendant! It was Kenji's! The legendary Kenji's silver pendant! The one that he used to track down the three treasures!"  
  
"So, that means..."  
  
Syaoran nodded. "Kenji is the reincarnation of the legendary Kenji! And according to the legend, once he sees the hero and heroine, then in ten days and ten nights they'll slowly change into their true forms. Just like 100 years ago. History will become reality."  
Oh no! What will our gang do now? Hehe... I sound like one of dem narrators in shows ne? Hope ya liked this chappie and plz plz plz review!  
  
-Ryuuen Star- 


	11. Fighting for the Sake of Love

Gomen!!!!! .. But I'm continuing for anybody who is actually reading this! ^^ If there is anybody that is...  
  
Thanks to Pink Cherry Blossom, and wildfire_angel1985 for reviewing. I love you guys so much! It really brightened my mood. Special thanks to Pink Cherry Blossom who stuck with this story since the very beginning. And, by the way, I'm planning to finish the story in this chapter and end it with an epilogue. ^^  
  
(a/n)= Me talking (Author's note)  
  
" "= Character talking  
  
' ' = Character thinking  
  
***= Different scene  
  
Everlasting Story  
  
Chapter 10. Fighting for the sake of love  
  
They had it all planned out. Everything was perfect. They were going to save the world no matter what it took. Our two legendary heroes.  
  
***  
  
"All right, Sakura," Syaoran said mounting his horse. "It's time."  
  
Sakura nodded. They were going to do it. After days of planning it out with the enemy right by their side. She climbed onto the chestnut mare behind Syaoran. They were still trying to find their lost friends, Eriol, Yue, Meiling, Tomoyo, and Kero who they lost days ago.  
  
"Oh, Syaoran! Sakura! We're getting ready to leave already?" Kenji asked, hurrying up to them. They had stopped by at a restaurant for dinner.  
  
Syaoran shook his head. "No, we just want to check something out. You stay here and finish your dinner, all right?"  
  
Kenji looked confused. Syaoran's voice sounded angry. He had better listen. "Oh ok...." he said. 'Had they found out?' he thought to himself while walking back to the restaurant. 'I wonder what they plan to do.'  
  
***  
  
Sakura sighed, exasperatedly. "What kind of screwy plan is this?!" she complained. "If you hadn't told me to sit back and relax while you do all the work, then maybe I could've thought of something better!  
  
"Sakura, Sakura," Syaoran said. "Where are your manners, honey? I'm sure your brains could never think of anything this brilliant." He smiled sweetly. Noticing the threatening glare on Sakura's face, his smile weakened and he said, "Ok, ok I'll shut up now....."  
  
She smiled. "That's better. But I still think that this plan isn't going to work out."  
  
"Whatever....."  
  
"By the way, Sakura, have you noticed any changes?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Changes? What do you mean?"  
  
"You know... Physical changes, mental changes, anything? Or maybe even your clothing?" He peered closely into Sakura's face.  
  
She moved back a pink blush caressing her soft cheeks. "Well... no," she answered. "Why?"  
  
"You've heard the legend before right?" Syaoran asked. "The heroine is the Mistress of Clow, and the hero is the One."  
  
Sakura gasped. "WHAT??!! You're kidding right?" 'How come I never knew?' she thought. "S-so that means..... I, Sakura Kinomoto, am the reincarnation of the heroine who saved the whole damned world with the One ten billion years ago?!"  
  
"Ten billion years?" Syaoran said. "Where'd you get that from?"  
  
Sakura shrugged. "I had to make it sound unbelievable."  
  
He sweatdropped. "Right, all we have to do is find the One."  
  
"How do we know who the One is?"  
  
"His magic. It's terribly powerful. We should be able to feel it," Syaoran answered.  
  
"Then, how come I can't feel it right now? I think it should be powerful enough to be felt around the world."  
  
'Hmm...... Good point,' Syaoran thought. "Maybe, because he didn't arise yet? Because he didn't meet Kenji yet?"  
  
"Then it'd be hopeless to find him. If he didn't meet Kenji his power hadn't awakened. So this is all a waste. You should've thought of it sooner. No wonder I can't feel any tremendous power coming my way," Sakura closed her eyes exasperated.  
  
Syaoran stared. She's right. They had been so wrapped up in finding the One that they didn't even know what they were going to do. Sure, they had the little radar but there could be other strong sorcerors in the world. If the reincarnated form of the One was here, then they shouldn't be able to feel it at all because they would be just a normal person, that is, until they meet Kenji.  
  
"But Syaoran?" Sakura started looking closely at him.  
  
"Yes, Sakura?"  
  
"I've been sensing very powerful magic coming from you these past few days. Even some changes in your physical appearance," Sakura said, her eyes still closed.  
  
Syaoran's hope flared. "Do you think....."  
  
Sakura opened her eyes and smiled. "There's no need to search for the One anymore, Syaoran. He's right here."  
  
Syaoran, too, smiled. 'Oh this is so perfect,' he thought. "Now all we have to do is go through our plan perfectly."  
  
"What time was it when we first saw Kenji?" he asked.  
  
Sakura shrugged. "Around midnight I suppose?"  
  
He nodded and turned away from Sakura, his face turning red. Over the weeks he had known her, he had developed strong feelings for her. After they're mission, Sakura might have to go back, or one of them might die. He had to tell her before time. 'What's wrong, Syaoran!' his conscious hissed. 'Now's the perfect chance! Don't miss it!'  
  
He cleared his throat and Sakura looked at him. "S-S-Sak-kura?" Syaoran frowned. 'Damn, my voice is too high and squeaky.'  
  
"Yes, Syaoran?"  
  
"I-I-I..." He couldn't seem to know what he was saying anymore.  
  
"Spill."  
  
"I.... Just never mind," Syaoran said sighing exasperatedly.  
  
"Syaoran, don't you ever get my curiosity up like that and then drop the 'Never mind' words on me!" Sakura lectured. "Just say what you have to say, I won't get mad."  
  
"I... I love you?" Syaoran coughed. His words sounded very awkward and came out souding like a question.  
  
Sakura stared at him speechlessly. No words came out. Syaoran, meanwhile, sighed. He knew it wouldn't work out. "Never mind, I told you you shouldn't hear it. Just forget all about it and concentrate on the plan then all right?"  
  
Sakura gave him a strange look and then started to panic. "N-no, no!" she exclaimed. "I mean..." her voice quieted down. "I love you too..."  
  
It was Syaoran's turn to be surprised. "Really?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Really, really?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Really, really, really???!!!"  
  
Sakura giggled, "Yes, Syaoran, really!" She leaned towards him and kissed him.  
  
***  
  
Kenji grinned to himself while he was sitting down at the restaurant table waiting for his bill. 'So they had found out, huh,' he thought. 'Maybe, I'll set up a little surprise for them...'  
  
***  
  
Eriol, who was currently staying at Haiyakou inn, sat down on his bed, and started to think. Started to think of the events of the past days. Working in the inn, sleeping, eating, thinking, thinking, and thinking. A sharp knock at the door startled him, interrupting his thoughts.  
  
"Yes, who is it?" he called out.  
  
"Mail," the bored voice behind the door answered.  
  
He confusedly stood up, and slowly walked to the door. 'Mail? Since when did I get mail?' Opening the door, he saw a middle-aged man looking very tired and bored holding out a rusty, tea-spilled envelope.  
  
"Are you going to take it or what?" the man asked rudely.  
  
Eriol, who was pissed off, gave the man an equally rude look back and snatched the envelope from his filthy fingers slamming the door in his face behind him.  
  
"Ungrateful, young bastards..." he heard from behind the door.  
  
Carefully, Eriol, looked at the front. It was addressed to Eriol Hiiragazawa, Haiyakou Inn Room 24, Haiyakou City. He was way confused, and slowly, peeled off the envelope seal. Taking out the neatly folded paper inside he read,  
  
"Eriol,  
  
Eriol! We desperately need your help! Sakura, and I are trapped... With the enemy! We're at Tarekanyou right now, along with the legendary Kenji. In one day, Sakura's going to transform-"  
  
At that point, in the 'Sakura's going to transform', the word 'Sakura' was crossed out and rewritten as 'we're'. "So, Syaoran's the One huh..." Eriol muttered, and continued reading.  
  
"we're going to transform soon, and so is Kenji. We're currently staying with him, and I have a plan. It involves you and the rest of the group. We have to bring down Kenji, I'm suspecting he's the one who caused all the problems, and then, the books will be normal again, and the world is saved. Now this is what we do..."  
  
***  
  
It had been an hour since Syaoran and Sakura had confessesed their love to each other. Now, they were the most unusual couple ever. They'd make fun of each other, and were still rude to each other. Except for at times, when they were kind, loving, and gentle.  
  
They finally reached their destination... The Tarekanyou post office. "You wait out here," Syaoran said to Sakura, and walked into the building. The door creaked annoyingly loud, and all the visitors turned to stare at the strange man. He tiptoed, afraid to make the slightest sound as every single person inside, including a dog, was staring at him. He walked up to the counter where there was a skinny young boy sitting there looking tired.  
  
"Hello, would you mind if you checked if any messages to Syaoran Li had arrived here?" he asked bravely.  
  
The boy shrugged and got off his seat. Syaoran waited patiently by the counter careful not to glance directly into the eyes of the strangers who was still watching his every move. Finally, after several minutes he walked back and handed a crumpled letter to Syaoran. 'Guess they don't take care of other people's stuff,' he thought, sighing. He thanked the boy who was slumped in his chair and turned and walked out.  
  
He went to Sakura waving the envelope. "I got the letter from Eriol!" he called to her.  
  
"That's great, Syaoran!" Sakura smiled.  
  
Hurriedly, Syaoran ripped open the seal and read aloud,  
  
"Syaoran,  
  
I got your message and it's good to know you're okay. I think your plan is neat, and it'll work out. It won't be that long to reach you and I already told everybody else. The plan is in action now, and Kenji is so going to go down.  
  
Eriol  
  
Ps. I'm glad to know you're the One, and take care of Sakura!"  
  
Syaoran finished reading the letter and deposited it back into the envelope. "Kenji should think we're not coming back anymore. He's in Tarekanyou Main Restaurant remember, so it'd take about an hour and a half to get from there to here. Let's hope he doesn't find out about the plan. You sure you remember everything Sakura?  
  
Sakura sighed. "Yeah, yeah Syaoran now go!" He nodded and rode the horse away.  
  
"See you soon!"  
  
She started pacing after Syaoran rode away out of sight. Thinking of the plan over and over again. After another hour, the plan went just as it was planned and Sakura saw Kenji riding on a horse plain in sight. She waved him over and he rode to her.  
  
"Sakura, how come you're not with Syaoran, and how come you didn't come back?" Kenji asked. "Are you okay?"  
  
Sakura's face had froze when she saw Kenji's face up close.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
One century ago, outside of Tarekanyou post office  
  
"Sakura, how come you're not with Syaoran, and how come you didn't come back?" Kenji asked. "Are you okay?"  
  
Sakura bawled when she saw him and ran up to him. "S-Syaoran broke up with me!" she shrieked. "I-I hate that bastard!" Kenji took her into his arms and hugged her.  
  
"It'll be all right, Sakura," he said with a calm, comforting voice. "We can be together. You don't need that horrible man with you. We can start a new life... With these..." He took out three emeralds; one necklace, one bracelet, and one ring.  
  
*End of flashback*  
  
Sakura blinked. "What was that?" she mumbled.  
  
"Pardon?" Kenji asked.  
  
She shook her head furiously and remembered the plan. Big fat crocodile tears ran down her face, as she started to cry. "S-Syaoran said he hated me!" she sobbed. "And h-he left me here!"  
  
Kenji looked surprised. "I thought you guys already hated each other. Like real bad too."  
  
Inwardly, Sakura glared at him. 'Stop ruining our plan!' She forced more tears to come out. "N-no! That was j-just an act! We really loved each other!"  
  
"Oh..." Kenji spoke quietly. "I'm sorry... Tell you what, how about we go find him and patch things up? I'm sure he didn't mean it."  
  
Sakura through her tears smiled a little. "T-thanks Kenji, that would be nice."  
  
Kenji smiled too. "We'll use my pendant." He took out the silver pendant that would show where Syaoran was. He held it out and closed his eyes, concentrating hard. After a couple of seconds, he opened his eyes again and spoke, "He's at the beach, let's go."  
  
Something in Sakura's mind kicked in.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
One century ago, outside of Tarekanyou post office  
  
"Let's take down Syaoran first so he won't be any trouble," Kenji said.  
  
Sakura looked up. His voice sounded harsh and evil. This wasn't the Kenji that she knew.  
  
Kenji took the emeralds and placed two of them on himself. The necklace and ring. The bracelet he gave to Sakura to keep. Closing his eyes, he concentrated and then his eyes shot open again. "He's at the beach, let's go."  
  
Akihabara beach  
  
Sakura nodded, and they rode together until they saw Syaoran in sight, who was fumbling with his black and white bracelet.  
  
"Hey, you, bastard!" Kenji yelled, he jumped off his horse, and just as Syaoran was about to face fully towards him, Kenji punched him in the face.  
  
Syaoran spat out blood, eyes flaming, and drew out his sword ready to strike. "Fuck off!" he shouted, slashing his sword.  
  
He barely missed Kenji's whole face as he left a clean cut at the bottom of Kenji's left cheek.  
  
*End of flashback*  
  
Sakura shook her head. 'What is with this?' she thought furiously. Looking at Kenji, she gasped suddenly. There at the bottom of his left cheeks was a scar. Had it been there before? She had never really paid attention to the cheek, but if she did even look at his face, she should've noticed it, because it was a huge deep scar.  
  
"What happened over there?" she asked him, gesturing to his bottom cheek.  
  
"This?" Kenji said, touching his scar. "I can't remember..."  
  
Finally they reached the beach. There was Syaoran, just standing there as if waiting for them, his sword withdrawn.  
  
"Syaoran, what are you doing here? What did you say to Sakura?" Kenji asked coming up to him.  
  
Syaoran lowered his sword. "Nothing, just waiting."  
  
"Waiting for what?" Kenji wanted to know. "Waiting for Sakura to come and apologize for something she didn't even do that caused you to hate her?" His voice was filled with so much cruelty and harshness, that Sakura took a step back. Kenji's arm swung forward and his fist hit Syaoran's jaw.  
  
Blood poured down his mouth, and he wiped it away, raising his sword again. "Who the hell are you anyway?" Syaoran hissed.  
  
Kenji gave an evil laugh. "Me? Why I'm Kenji of course, the friendly old Kenji always giving people advice helping them out in trouble... That old Kenji you mean? Well now I'm something far more different than that... Far more... How would you say it? Evil?" He laughed coldly again.  
  
Syaoran looked up. He could see the full moon shining it's secretive light. It was near midnight, and he wasn't surprised at Kenji's change of attitude.  
  
All of a sudden, Kenji started glowing.  
  
Time.  
  
Eriol shot out from a bush and attacked the transforming Kenji sending him to the ground. Kenji was still transforming, lost between the lives of the legendary Kenji and the modern Kenji. His mind shot back in forth from century to century...  
  
"Nice try, that was a pretty smart plan but it isn't going to work out with me as the enemy," Kenji all of a sudden said, standing up. He was still glowing, but didn't seem the least bit confused. "I knew you were going to plot something against me, Syaoran." He grinned. "And so I plotted something against you back..."  
  
There was a final blast of white light, and it was dark again. Kenji was standing there in a different outfit, more like a battle costume, instead of his normal ragged old-fashioned clothes. His eyes were colder, and glazed. There were strange markings over his face, and he was wearing a headband. He was more physically built and even more mysterious.  
  
Sakura bit her lip. This wasn't part of the plan. Kenji was supposed to be totally confused and lost between the two lives, and that's when they would attack him and destroy the evil one, saving the innocent kind one to live.  
  
Suddenly, memories came into her... Memories of a century ago... Memories of being the heroine, and what the real story was behind the legend... She glanced over at Syaoran and could see he was dealing with the same kind of feelings, and gave the same expression.  
  
Her friends burst out from their hiding places, each giving out a tense look on their face, knowing that the plan had gone wrong. Sakura stared at them. Her beloved friends, companions, comforts... What would become of all of them? Kenji has got to go down. She turned her gaze slowly to her enemy. His transformation was complete. But not quite. She fingered her necklace and ring. It was hopeless really without the bracelet...  
  
"Now just hand over the treasures you little brats..." Kenji whispered, eyeing Sakura and Syaoran. "Hand it over, and I'll spare you."  
  
Sakura looked over at Syaoran. He was darker, more physically built too, and his clothes had changed. She looked down at herself and realized that the same thing had happened to her. But why was Kenji looking at Syaoran? Wasn't she the only one who had the treasures? Her memory raced back to the bracelet she wanted to buy... Syaoran was staring at it wasn't he? Could it be that he had bought it and it was here now? That meant that they still had a chance.  
  
"Syaoran, the bracelet!" she whispered so that nobody but the two of them could hear. He nodded and tossed it over fast as lightning. She looked over at Kenji. His face showed no expression. 'Wow, Syaoran is good...' she thought fumbling to put on the bracelet.  
  
"Ha! Do you think I'm that stupid, Mistress?" Kenji sneered. "Don't you remember that I have my pendant? The one that I used 100 years ago to collect all the three treasures?"  
  
Sakura gulped. 'Damn he can see the whole world's movement with that pendant... But what can he do anyways? I have all the power in my hands... But what is his plan? Surely he could've thought this up and made a resistance. I'll have to do it anyways... It's our only hope.'  
  
"Oh, and before you all die, I must confess that it was I who switched the books, it was I who bombed Akihabara castle, it was I who made you go through all this... Because I wanted you to feel the pain that I felt when you betrayed me, Mistress of Clow, one hundred years ago!" he was screaming by now. "To feel the pain of losing someone I love... You betrayed me for Syaoran! Don't deny it Mistress after I told you that I would care for you instead of him, because you two broke up, you ran back to him, and fought me for the treasures. You cheated me, you never loved me, all you wanted were my emeralds!"  
  
'What?' rang Sakura's startled thoughts. 'What is he talking about?' She searched her brain for a memory. And then it came to her.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
One century ago, Akihabara beach  
  
Kenji cupped his hand around his cut and breathed out. He roughly grabbed Sakura's wrist and twisted it so that she cried out in pain and was facing him. Laughing a little, he pulled her closer and wrapped his other arm around her. "Sakura is with me now, Syaoran Li..." he breathed. "Give it up, she loves me."  
  
Syaoran's eyes widened and he searched Sakura's frightened eyes for the truth. He saw passion for him, and fear for Kenji... So what was it? Should he really give up as he had nothing to fight for anymore or did Sakura really love him?  
  
"Kenji, what's wrong with you?" Sakura whispered, tears spilling out of her scared eyes. "This isn't you, where's the Kenji I know?"  
  
Kenji smirked. "The Kenji you know? What's wrong with me? Don't you love me?" He pulled her even closer and pushed his lips onto hers.  
  
Sakura pulled away, and ran towards Syaoran. "Sorry, Kenji... You aren't the one I love..."  
  
He gaped. "W-what? H-how can you do this to me...?"  
  
Sakura's eyes darkened. "How can I do what to you? You did it yourself... You've changed Kenji, and I found it deep within myself who I love."  
  
"B-but... You can't... I love you, Mistress..." Kenji whispered sinking down onto his knees.  
  
*End of flashback*  
  
So that was the story behind the legend. She took a deep breath and spoke. "I never betrayed you Kenji. You betrayed me. You gave your soul to the emeralds didn't you? They took over your body and became you. All for the sake of power and love..." Tears rolled down her cheeks and she shook her head. "I saw it then that Syaoran was the one I love truly!"  
  
Kenji shrieked. "Stop saying that!"  
  
Taking the distraction, she wiped the tears from her eyes and closed it. She had all three treasures and had all the power she needed, and hopefully, it was the thing that would take Kenji down. Sweating, she concentrated on a green light in her mind, hitting Kenji straight in the chest and him falling, and...  
  
"Ahhh!"  
  
Opening her eyes fully, she saw a beam of emerald light shooting out and attacking Kenji, sending him to the ground. It worked! She gave out a small, relieved smile and closed her eyes again. What did she want to happen now? That's right, she wanted the evil Kenji to disappear, but the kind one to continue living. She concentrated on Kenji's soul, trying to grab it out of the body.  
  
Kenji yelled out, and fell to his knees, hugging his body. "No, I won't let you do that, Sakura..." he whispered, grinning a little. "No!"  
  
Sakura gasped and opened her eyes, losing her concentration, as Kenji reached into his pocket and took out a sharp dagger, aiming it at Sakura's chest. He shot it out, without a warning and it soared towards Sakura, sharp point in front... She closed her eyes, waiting to feel the fatal blow of pain... But it never came. Instead there was a female scream. 'Meiling's voice,' Sakura realized and opened her eyes once again.  
  
She gasped at the sight. Syaoran had jumped in front of her and taken the damage. The dagger was sticking out of his chest and his breathing was ragged. A pool of blood had started filling up on the ground. Sakura stood there in shock and disbelief. Too shocked to know that tears were raining out of her eyes.  
  
"I'll still live..." Syaoran breathed shakily getting up on trembling knees. He gave a sharp yank on the dagger and it came out of his chest, fast but painful, which brought a little gasp from Syaoran and a cry from Meiling. Sakura watched tearfully as Meiling continued to sob in Tomoyo's shoulder. Tomoyo embraced her friend.  
  
Yue and Kero stood there looking horrified while Eriol had a saddened look on his face and was whispering something like, "You can do it... You can do it Syaoran..."  
  
"Sakura... I love you... And... I'm going to save you... From this ruined man... My heart still beats for you!" Syaoran screamed out the last few words and lunged forward taking a powerful, fast swing at Kenji.  
  
Kenji's eyes widened as Syaoran's sword drove through his stomach, so deep and powerful that you could see the end of the sword pointing out of Kenji's back.  
  
Syaoran's breathing became even more ragged and he fell down, unable to keep his balance anymore. His vision was blurred and the pain in his chest was unbearable. He knew deep inside of him that it was his end but refused to acknowledge the truth. Instead, he pulled himself back up and walked towards Kenji and reached for his sword. As he was about to grasp the handle, his physical body couldn't take it anymore and he fell.  
  
"Fight for me, Sakura..." Syaoran's eyes closed forever.  
  
Sakura stared at the body of her love. 'Fight for me, Sakura,' the words still rang in her head. Her eyes were wide and tears were pouring down her cheeks without her noticing. She didn't hear the wailing sound of Meiling, nor the sobbing of Tomoyo, the hushing, soothing sounds of Yue, Kero, and Eriol... And especially the rustling sound of Kenji moving slightly... Inside Sakura's mind, it was all dark, and there was nothing left. Until reality finally hit her. 'He is gone,' her mind told her. 'There is nothing we can do about it, his life is already gone.'  
  
She fell to the ground on her knees. Meiling, and Tomoyo stopped crying, Yue, Kero, and Eriol stopped muttering... Sakura couldn't take any of this anymore. She screamed, and wailed, and gritted the sand with her furious hands.  
  
"Hey, what's with all the crying, the sad part isn't here yet, I'm still alive," said Kenji's mocking voice.  
  
All eyes turned horrified, to the man who was perfectly healthy and not stained with blood. He was one with the emeralds, and immortal.  
  
Angry tears dripped onto the beach, as Sakura's sadness changed to furiosity. "You! You're still alive!" she shrieked. "I can't take any of this anymore! I don't care what the sacrifice is, as long as you die!!!" An emerald aura surrounded Sakura, as Kenji raised high in the air unable to move.  
  
Kenji chuckled. "Do you think that's going to stop me? After all, I am the emeralds, and the emeralds are me." He hovered back down to earth. Sakura felt a small tug on her necklace, bracelet, and ring, and they all disappeared from her body. Without looking, she knew that they were placed on Kenji.  
  
Sakura, to everyone's surprise, smirked. "So, what, you think that's going to stop the power of love? I don't need stupid green things to defeat you!" With those words, she was surrounded with a pink aura. "I'm fighting for Syaoran!" She took Syaoran's blood-stained sword from the ground and turned to face Kenji.  
  
He made the first move and raised his hand. And then he couldn't move. "What?!" he screamed and looked around, his head the only part of his body allowed to move. There were Sakura's friends. Meiling, Tomoyo, Eriol, Kero, and Yue all holding onto his body, not allowing him to move.  
  
"Go, Sakura!"  
  
"Now's your chance!"  
  
"We're fighting with you, Sakura."  
  
"We're all fighting for Syaoran."  
  
"We're going to defeat Kenji together!"  
  
Sakura, warmed by all her friends' words and actions, smiled as her pink aura grew brighter. She closed her eyes and concentrated. Nothing was happening. Just as she was about to lose hope, a cold wind blew past her face, and she felt a warm hand on her cheek. 'I believe in you, Sakura,' said a soft voice. It was Syaoran's spirit coming back to fight with her. "Syaoran." The sword she was carrying flashed a green light which blended perfectly with her pink light.  
  
Opening her eyes, she gazed at Kenji with her deep emerald eyes. And suddenly all was a blinding white, and a deafening scream rose in the air...  
  
***  
  
Fujitaka looked around the beach at the seven bodies on the ground. 'So, two died and five survived huh...' he thought. 'They did an excellent job, and I'm amazed that at least one was actually a survivor of this long and ferocious battle.'  
  
He noticed a green necklace, ring, and bracelet, half buried in the sand. A slow wind blew by, and they disappeared forever into the darkness, never to be used or seen again. Fujitaka smiled, and closed his eyes. In a purple flash, he, and the seven bodies were back at the Kinomoto house.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, Sakura Kinomoto, was awake all this time, just too exhausted to move or greet her father, Fujitaka... Or her father, Clow. Her heart still rained with tears inside. Kero had apparently died too, for being too close to Kenji as he died by the light. He had been such a good- no that doesn't describe it- amazing friend, always comforting her, she comforting him. She felt terrible about his death as she felt responsible for killing him. But deep inside her, a voice said that Kero didn't want her to feel that way and it was all right. She knew it was Kero talking and soothing her.  
  
And Syaoran.  
  
That made Sakura allow tears to seep through her shut eyes. She would never have won without him, and she'd never forget him. He fought for her, and she fought for him. But why did he have to die?  
  
"Still thinking about me?"  
  
Sakura's eyes shot open. To her amazement (and joy), there was Syaoran, looking alive and healthy sitting down on the couch. "Syaoran!" she cried jumping into his arms.  
  
He smiled as he took her in and kissed her. "Congratulations on defeating Kenji."  
  
Sakura giggled. "Thanks... But didn't you..."  
  
Syaoran nodded. "Yes, I died. But Clow was nice and allowed me a few minutes here just to say good-bye."  
  
"Oh..." Sakura mumbled as tears threatened to come out again.  
  
"Don't cry, Sakura," Syaoran said smiling. "I love you."  
  
She sniffed. "I love you too... That's why it hurts for me to know that you're going to leave me again."  
  
They fell into a comfortable silence. Sakura was wrapped in Syaoran's arms. It felt so good, just being there. Suddenly she felt cold.  
  
"S-Syaoran?" she said alarmed.  
  
"I'll be watching you, Sakura," he said. Sakura could see that he was fading away into the air. Tears poured out for the millionth time that day.  
  
"Don't go!" she pleaded trying to hang on to his arm. But she couldn't feel him. She only felt cold air, and could see the fading figure of Syaoran.  
  
"I'm not leaving you, Sakura. I'll always be by your side. Stay out of trouble little girl, and who knows, maybe I'll play Santa and... Well, that's a secret," Syaoran said playfully. He kissed her forehead, but Sakura only felt a cold wind touching her. "But maybe I'll come back to my love one day..."  
  
Sakura cried out as Syaoran's figure disappeared. 'What did he mean?' Sakura thought. 'But maybe I'll come back to my love one day...' Hope jumped in her. 'Maybe he'll come back to me one day.'  
  
***  
  
Wow... That's one long chapter! Good news, there's still an epilogue even though the ending seemed like an epilogue anyways *sweatdrop*. Please leave a review behind! ^^  
  
Oh, by the way, did I mention that there's a gallery for this up now? It's at my site so go check it out! ^-^ Review about the picture in the review of the story too! I'm doing a picture for each chapter so I have chapter one and two's pictures out. My main is currently down, because of some problems I'm having with html, but it'll be back up soon. Fanfiction.net for some reason won't show my site's URL so go to my settings and click on my site. Type in after ryuuen_star/fanart.html and u'll be there. ^^ Enjoy! 


	12. Two Weeks After

Everlasting Story  
  
Chapter 11. Two weeks after  
  
It had been two weeks since the fight in Akihabara. No one knew what had happened to Sakura's heart, not even Sakura herself. She would sit on her bed each night and stare out her window, as if waiting for something... or someone. No tears ever came out, and her heart felt empty.   
  
Two days after Syaoran's death, after everyone recovered, after everyone dried up their tears, Tomoyo had asked Sakura how she was feeling, which was merely translated into, how did his death make you feel. Sakura's eyes, then, turned into its empty state and said slowly, "I don't know. Is this how it feels to have your heart broken? I don't know." Tomoyo burst into tears afterwards.   
  
In the following week and five days, Sakura stayed in her room, staring out of her window. She had attempted to go to school one day, and got herself a chat with the principal at lunch, about answering teachers' calls of attention and about seeing a doctor for her depression. She asked to go to the washroom, and instead of walking into the bathroom, she walked out of the school instead, and had absentmindedly strolled into the park. Her eyes widened the slightest bit when she found herself under the penguin slide.   
  
Sakura woke up at 7 on the fourteenth day after the battle. She could feel it. There was something about today that made her whole body tingle with pleasure. It was also the day of Syaoran's birth, but that didn't make her depressed in any way, instead she felt excited and ecstatic. She decided that today would be the day to break out of her reverie and enjoy life like a normal teenager again. She could never lived on with the dull, wooden expression anyways.   
  
***  
  
Touya yawned and stretched as he walked into the kitchen that same morning.   
  
"Morning dad, morning kaijuu, I'll bring up Sakura's breakfast today," he said sleepily, sitting down at the table, half asleep.   
  
"Don't call me a kaijuu! Anyway, I made breakfast for the men of the family today. Too bad only dad gets to try it. I'm kidding, here."   
  
"Gee, dad, I miss our old Sakura so much that I can hear her voice in my head..." Touya muttered. "OW!" he suddenly shouted, now fully awake. "SAKURA!" A giggle. "What are you doing here?!"   
  
"I like here, silly!" Sakura said. "Now hurry up and eat, we're going to be late."   
  
Touya started stuffing food in his mouth, and snuck a glance at his father. He was grinning like a maniac today, and was laughing at the least funniest of things.   
  
Touya sat back in his chair with a satisfied groan. The meal was delicious, Sakura was back to normal, and-   
  
I'll go to school first, bye!" The door slammed shut.   
  
And everything was absolutely-   
  
"Touya, you're going to be late," Fujitaka said sipping his coffee."   
  
"OH SHIT!" The door slammed shut for the second time that day.   
  
***  
  
Sakura happily rollerbladed down the rows of cherry blossom trees. She could feel it giving off a pink aura, much like her own, and as she passed them, she felt each one giving her energy.   
  
"Sakura!"  
  
She looked up and saw Tomoyo waving at her. Racing over, she smiled at her. "Morning, Tomoyo-chan, what's up?"   
  
Tomoyo was grinning widely, and said or squealed, "I knew you were gonna come back today, Sakura-chan! There's a good sight to seem come on!" She grabbed Sakura's padded hand and pulled.   
  
"N-no! Tomoyo-chan, don't-"  
  
Sakura was cut off as Tomoyo started running in a direction, pulling Sakura along with her. They landed on the hard pavement as Sakura was wheeled with faster speed due to her rollerblades.   
  
"Ow, sorry about that, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said, getting up.   
  
"Nah, it's nothing," Sakura said. She saw a hand pop into her vision, and then heard an oddly familiar voice.   
  
"Need help?" It was too familiar.  
  
"Syaoran!!!" Sakura screeched, her head shooting up.   
  
"I'm glad you didn't scream Eriol's name," Li Syaoran said with a smirk. "Well, why're you still on the ground, Sakura?"   
  
Sakura leapt up as her eyes filled with tears. They were the tears that wouldn't come during Syaoran's absence and were now overflowing with happiness and love. There was a moment of silence at which Syaoran and Sakura were staring at each other.   
  
"Y-you came back..." whispered Sakura as soon as she found her voice. The tears were still coming, and her voice was trembling.   
  
"To be with you again," Syaoran said taking Sakura in a sweet kiss.   
  
Tomoyo watched the scene with tears from her own eyes. She thought the thoughts that everyone was thinking. 'Everything is absolutely perfect.'   
  
*** 


	13. Epilogue A Happy Ending

Everlasting Story  
  
Epilogue. A happy ending  
  
Kinomoto Touya was told of Sakura's adventure and surpringsingly nodded with understanding and belief. In the middle of the night, when no one would be home to hear his shock, he could be heard muttering, "No way... No possible way..." He finally got over the surprise a week after, and had gone back to teasing his younger sister.   
  
Hiiragazawa Eriol, Li Meiling, and the Moon Guardian, Yue, had moved into Earth, leaving Akihabara as soon as they found out that Syaoran was alive again. The palace was upset at their departure, but Eriol had promised to visit again, bringing Syaoran and Sakura with them, which simply brightened people's days and gave them agreement to leave.   
  
The Sun Guardian, Cerberus had come back with Syaoran and had become a volunteer at a school where they teach unique, disabled students. He hopes to be working with special children, continuously as he grows up.   
  
Daidouji Tomoyo deepened her relationship with Eriol, and they now live under the same roof in a mansion. She invites her best friend Sakura over usually with her boyfriend, Syaoran where they have casual talks. Tomoyo had won in a city-wide fashion designing contest, using Sakura as her model which was the start of a career as a fashion designer.   
  
Li Syaoran, now the most popular male in high school, receives fan mail from persistent young women. He has become an amazing athlete, but his only dream in life, is to be with his lover, Sakura, forever.   
  
Kinomoto Sakura always walks around with a smile on her face, which pleases everyone. She loves her boyfriend, Syaoran to love's infinity amount and cares deeply about all her friends and family. She makes some money by modeling for Tomoyo and is still thinking about her career. One thing in her heart os forever decided, though, and that is to be with her special someone, always.   
  
Kinomoto Fujitaka watches the younger ones, and smiles contentedly. He's proud of every single one of them and believes fully that they would be friends forever, and successful in life. He told Sakura and Syaoran, that as soon as they got him grandchildren (this brought blushing, red faces) that he would be the one to tell them this everlasting story.   
  
*** 


	14. Author's note and ES bloopers

Hiya! You didn't think I'd all of a sudden leave, without writing any of my notes, in the last two chapters did ya? ^.~ Well I'm still here, I didn't die yet,   
  
and I've come to entertain you! xD I know that I said in Fighting for the sake of love that the next chapter would be an epilogue, but instead it was a short chapter.  
  
Well, I don't want my eppies to be that long, ya know? =B *cough* Well anyway, I hope you had fun reading this story, because I know I had tons of fun writing it,   
  
and my writing skills improved sooooo much!!! So I want to thank every single one, who read and reviewed my story. I love you all! xD And remember to visit my fanfiction  
  
archive Shousetsuka. Check it out in my bio. And if you wanna suck up to me, (I don't mind that xD) SUBMIT YOUR OWN!!! Of course, I'll be reading your stories, giving you more  
  
reviews if you do that. ^.~ Anyway, ja!~  
  
...Huh? There's more? Oh right! xD Part of this, is to give you ENTERTAINMENT! I guess I didn't give you much entertainment in the paragraph above ^^; So I've written  
  
a single behind-the-scene blooper for each chapter. xD Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1. The legend  
  
After school, Sakura began the walk home. Along the way, she spotted a boy with amber eyes and chestnut hair staring strangely at her. She shivered and tried to pretend she didn't see him.  
  
'Wait a minute,' she thought. 'He looks just like... GACKT!'  
  
Tomoyo: Sakura-ch- what?!  
  
Sakura: *squeals* OH MY GOD, IT'S GACKT! *runs up* No wait... It's really just Syaoran...  
  
Ryuuen: *sigh* Please, Sakura, Syaoran doesn't even compare with Gackt!  
  
*Ryuuen and Sakura starts arguing over who's cuter*  
  
Syaoran: CAN WE JUST FINISH THE SCENE?!  
  
Ryuuen: You're right, Syaoran, we can't spend our time arguing.  
  
Syaoran: *whispers* ...By the way, I'm waaay cuter than that Gackt...  
  
Ryuuen: I heard that! *gets into another argument with Syaoran and Sakura*  
  
Everyone: Just get on with the damn scene!  
  
Chapter 2. Preparations and good-bye  
  
"I've been away from my home for five years now."  
  
"Wha-"  
  
"Oh, never mind that, Sakura!" Eriol interrupted. "So, I've been thinking. do you want to spend a family day or something? We really don't have to rush."  
  
"Considering, it might be the last chance with y- Ow!" Syaoran exclaimed. Eriol had nudged him sharply on the ribs. "So why don't we just stay here while you go with your family?"  
  
"Oh really?!" Sakura said, excitedly.   
  
Syaoran: ...  
  
Ryuuen: Syaoran, that's your line.  
  
Syaoran: ...  
  
Everyone: *looks up and sees Syaoran unconscious on the floor*  
  
Eriol: *blinks* Oops! Must've nudged him too hard... Hehe...  
  
Everyone: *sweatdrops*  
  
Chapter 3. Akihabara and the fire  
  
She opened her eyes and saw Syaoran and Eriol standing beside her. Syaoran was laughing under his breath, and Eriol was clearly keeping Syaoran from bursting out with laughter.  
  
Sakura ignored that. "Where are we?" she asked.  
  
She looked around. They had landed on a bumpy surface, with what looked like craters surrounding them...  
  
"I dunno, Mars?" Syaoran asked, sarcastically.  
  
Ryuuen: ARGH! That damn scenery guy!!! I knew we shouldn't have hired him!!! He spent waaaay too much time watching those ------ movies.  
  
Everyone: *sweatdrops*  
  
Scenery guy: *drunk* Wha-what? ...I thought someone asked for a scenery of Mars...  
  
Everyone: *glares at Syaoran*  
  
Syaoran: Ehehehe............ How'd you know it was me...?  
  
Chapter 4. The new companion and home  
  
Before the chapter  
  
Ryuuen: Okay, everyone, now I want this chapter, to be PERFECT! We will get through this chapter without any screw-ups. Okay, Syaoran?  
  
Syaoran: Whatever.  
  
Ryuuen: *sighs and gets into her director's chair* Take one!  
  
When they were at the next city, they finally stopped at a restaurant for rest and a little food.   
  
"Ahhh. Outside food!" Syaoran shouted walking in the restaurant, slamming the door.   
  
The door falls off its hinges.  
  
Ryuuen: ARGH!!!!! *whips out her axe*  
  
Two hours later, the crew gets back onto the set.  
  
Syaoran: *about to slam the door and then stops* Wait... What happened to Ryuuen?  
  
Everyone: *looks at the director's chair and sees Ryuuen sitting there with a huge stupid grin, something that Ryuuen would never have on her face*  
  
Ryuuen: Hi! I'll be your director, while Ryuuen controls her temper inside of me. You can call me BluPerfection, the cool, calm side of her. Get with the scene please!  
  
Syaoran: *whispers to Sakura* You think I went too far, that she had to pull THAT awful side out?  
  
Sakura: *whispers* A little more and she would pull out her Harry Potter imitation. It's a good thing she didn't, because I brought my staff today, and I don't want her to use it as her Harry Potter wand again...  
  
Chapter 5. Royalty  
  
Ryuuen, who has come back, walks onto the screen  
  
Ryuuen: Hello, ladies and gentlemen, we have some technical problems right now, so the bloopers for this chapter will be trashed into hell. Thank you. *walks out*  
  
Ten minutes later, Ryuuen walks back onto the screen, while the audience is STILL staring at the screen with pure shock, and trips on the stairs up.  
  
BluPerfection: There, you happy? That's your blooper for this chapter... *mutters* Now stop being asses, and read next chapter's blooper. *goes crazy and is replaced by BluPerfection again*  
  
Chapter 6. Plans  
  
Before the chapter, Sakura and Tomoyo are practicing by themselves.  
  
"TOMOYO!!!!!!!" Sakura shrieked at last, running over.  
  
Sakura accidentally trips over some annoying crap on the floor, and falls on Tomoyo, making them both fall to the floor.  
  
Syaoran: *walks in and stares* ...Sorry for interrupting...  
  
Sakura: *gets up and hits Syaoran* Oh shut up!  
  
Chapter 7. Maybe  
  
"Syaoran, are you giving me a tour?" Sakura asked taking a tray of food from a waiter.  
  
"Is that what Meiling said?" Syaoran responded.  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
"I guess so then."  
  
"Great, when are we going?"  
  
Suddenly there was a huge explosion.  
  
Sakura: *looks out the window* Look, Syaoran, there are exploded sheep flying out of our window.  
  
BluPerfection: *looks out too* Awwww, how kawaii!!!  
  
Sakura: *whispers* If it was her Ryuuen side, she'd be killing the scenery guy right now.../b  
  
Chapter 8. Sun and Moon  
  
"There!" Yue shouted and pointed at four figures in heavy brown cloaks huddled together walking quickly.  
  
"Ok, try to act normal and pretend you don't see them, but try not to lose them either," Sakura instructed.  
  
"I'll try!" Yue exclaimed happily and rode along.  
  
As they rode, several people stared at them and some even begged for money.  
  
"This town must be poor. People need money and probably can't afford horses," Sakura whispered with a touch of pity in her voice.  
  
Suddenly, paper money comes flying down from the sky./i  
  
Everyone: *looks up and sees the Scenery guy*  
  
Scenery guy: *drunk and throwing down the money*  
  
BluPerfection: Excuse me, Scenery guy, may I ask what are you doing?  
  
Ryuuen: *inside of BluPerfection* YOU GAYASS SCENERY GUY, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING???!!!  
  
Scenery guy: *drunk* Uh... I thought someone told me to throw down money in this scene...  
  
Everyone: *looks at Syaoran*  
  
BluPerfection: Syaoran? Was it you?  
  
Syaoran: No.  
  
BluPerfection: Ryuuen tells me it is... And she's always right.  
  
Everyone: *rolls eyes*  
  
Syaoran: .............HOW DO PEOPLE KNOW IT'S ME??!!  
  
Chapter 9. Emerald  
  
"I can't take it anymore!" Syaoran exclaimed. He took out a small green mini fan from his pocked with one hand still on the rein and turned it on. "Ahhh... It feels great... I bought it as a souvenir from your world, Sakura."  
  
"Then, I should get some credit! Gimme that!" Sakura lunged for Syaoran's mini fan but he pulled it away.  
  
"Wahhh, Syaoran! We're all hot here too! Don't be so selfish!" Sakura whined.  
  
"Oh, all right!" he gave in and shoved the fan to Sakura.  
  
Sakura: Arigatou! *starts to fan herself*  
  
Fan: *doesn't do anything*  
  
Sakura: *presses the power button on the fan again*  
  
Fan: *doesn't work*  
  
Sakura: Looks like it ran out of batteries.  
  
BluPerfection: *sigh* I think I understand why Ryuuen wants to kill the workers of this story...  
  
Chapter 10. Fighting for the sake of love  
  
"Still thinking about me?"   
  
Sakura's eyes shot open. To her amazement (and joy), there was Syaoran, looking alive and healthy sitting down on the couch. "Syaoran!" she cried jumping into his arms.   
  
Sakura: Eeeewww Syaoran your shirt is still ketchup-stained from the last scene!!!  
  
Syaoran: Ketchup??? We're on scene, Sakura, it's blood!!!  
  
Chapter 11. Two Weeks After  
  
Sakura was cut off as Tomoyo started running in a direction, pulling Sakura along with her. They landed on the hard pavement as Sakura was wheeled with faster speed due to her rollerblades.   
  
"Ow, sorry about that, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said, getting up.   
  
"Nah, it's nothing," Sakura said. She saw a hand pop into her vision, and then heard an oddly familiar voice.   
  
"Need help?" It was too familiar.  
  
Sakura: GACKT!!! Oh wait... sorry I did it again, it's just Syaoran *sighs disappointedly*  
  
Syaoran: *sarcasm* I'm glad you didn't scream Eriol's name *rolls eyes*  
  
Epilogue. A Happy Ending  
  
Kinomoto Fujitaka watches the younger ones, and smiles contentedly. He's proud of every single one of them and believes fully that they would be friends forever, and successful in life. He told Sakura and Syaoran, that as soon as they got him grandchildren (this brought blushing, red faces) that he would be the one to tell them this everlasting story.   
  
Ryuuen: YES IT'S OVER AT LAST!!! *dies*  
  
Syaoran: Wow, were we really that bad?  
  
Sakura: *pokes Ryuun* Ah, yes, it seems so...  
  
Syaoran: ...Oh well!  
  
Everyone: *throws down the script and scurries home, leaving Ryuuen there*  
  
Ryuuen: *mumbles* ...reviews... 


End file.
